The Truth
by fireferretfanatic
Summary: The arranged marriage was supposed to simply unify two nations, fire and water. But as the truth came out, they soon realized the players in this game had other plans. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Yesssss I know I'm bad for starting yet ANOTHER story without updating my previous one buuuuut it be like that sometimes sooooo...enjoy my new zutara baby :)

* * *

Chapter 1

The warm feel of the sun rising over the horizon crept through the Fire Princes large window. It was no joke when they said fire benders rose with the sun. Zuko took a deep breathe in and exhaled slowly, opening his eyes to watch the sun rise as his servants dressed him. His inner fire began to flicker; he was starting to feel like himself. His eye twitched at the feeling of little hands pressing and grasping in places he'd prefer not to be touched, but he let the servants do their job. He learned to have more patience these days, it was the quality of a perfect Fire Lord after all, qualities he'd been practicing all his life. The silky white robes adorned with delicate flame like patterns covered his chiseled chest. A gold woven belt worn by his father for his own wedding fit his waist perfectly. The servants then draped his armor over his shoulder, paired with a gold cape for extra flare. The Fire Nation knew how to keep it classy when it came to special events. He sat down in a chair as they fiddled with his boots and brushed his dark silky hair up into royal bun, gently placing his crown into it. A single short strand of his bangs fell out of place.

Zuko stood and looked in the mirror. He wasn't used to being so dressed up; the 'special events' were rare here, though he didn't mind how he looked. Since he was just a boy he knew that one day he would serve his country in anyway he could. He'd follow his fathers footsteps to continue the Fire Nation's legacy, to rule over all three nations and continue the royal bloodline. Today felt like the beginning of that future.

The Fire Prince stepped into the hall, where two men dressed in traditional Fire Sage robes awaited him. They bowed and led him down the hall and towards the balcony that overlooked the courtyard where hundreds of Fire Nation officials and the most noble and rich families sat, awaiting the start of the ceremony. Zuko approached the throne where his father sat. Paying his respect to the Fire Lord, the groom bowed before making his way to the alter, facing the awaiting high priest.

With his back turned to the crowd, Zuko felt numb and stared straight forward. He wasn't nervous because of the crowd, or even because he was about to get married, he just felt…nothing. He heard the slow footsteps of his bride to be approach from behind. He'd ever met her before, never seen her face, didn't know her name. But he knew this was his duty, for his people, and for the throne. Finally she reached the alter and the two knelt on the white cushions at their feet. There wasn't a word mustered between them.

The high priest began the ceremony and took both of their hands, bounding them with a red ribbon. Zuko had attended a few weddings in the past as a boy, so he was a little familiar with the process. He knew what the Sage would say, he knew they'd be bound by the symbolic 'Fire Nation blood' ribbon, and he knew traditionally they would light a single candle together to unite their beings as one. When the Sage presented the candle and spoke his lines, Zuko shot a single flare at the candle, alone. This was the first time he'd bothered to glance at his partner, wondering why she hadn't lit the candle as well. He noticed a brown hand attached to his and his eyes flickered up to the piercing blue sad eyes that were looking down. His eyes shot over to his father, the mastermind behind all of this in question and he only flashed a sly smile.

Not only was she not a fire bender, she was…water tribe? Zuko shook his head and tried to focus back on what was happening, and yet suddenly it all seemed to end as quickly as it began. They stood and turned to finally face one another. He looked into her eyes and reached for her lace veil, removing it from her face and over her head. She was definitely water tribe. Her big blue eyes and red painted lips quivered as he cupped her face and bent down to give her a peck on the cheek. She felt stone cold. Grabbing her hand, still intertwined with the red ribbon, Zuko led his new bride down the alter and towards the crowd. The crowd's clapping came to a halt as they all stood and bowed at the new royal couple. The ceremony was complete.

—0–0–0–0–0—

Immediately after the wedding, the two were escorted by a group of soldiers to their new shared bedroom. This was an upgrade for Zuko as well, he was getting closer and closer to having the Fire Lord suite. Zuko turned to the guards and thanked them quietly before they bowed and left to stand guard outside their door. The bedroom was large. There was a common area just as you walked in, giant tapestries of deep red adorned the walls as you entered, just incase you forgot you were in the Fire Nation. Further in the room sat the bed fit for a king and queen, with a golden headboard and delicate hand carved posts. The silky sheets looked inviting, exactly what they were designed to do. To the left of the bed was a huge window that overlooked what seemed like the entire city. This room sat high amongst the tallest peaks of the palace, giving them a stunning view. Zuko's bride walked over to the window and stared without saying a word. He watched how she walked, studying the way she moved, trying to learn from her silence. It was a bit awkward, he could admit.

"We get to have a few moments to ourselves as newlyweds." Zuko stated as he awkwardly walked up behind her. "Then we have to meet with our guests in the great room." He stared at her for a moment waiting for her response before cocking his eyebrow up in question.

"Did you hea-

"Yes." She interrupted him. His lips thinned and cleared his throat before reluctantly taking a few steps to stand next to her. Looking out at the beautiful view before them, Zuko couldn't image how anyone couldn't love their nation. The lush green trees and pink and orange flowers rustled in the wind just outside their balcony. A warm beam of light shined through the large window and Zuko smiled as it warmed his skin.

"I used to pick those flowers and give them to my mom whenever she was upset with me. They're quite pretty and never cease to turn someones frown upside down." He peaked out of the corner of his eye and down at her to see any change in her expression but there was none. He pursed his lips and looked back out the window.

"There's some baby turtleducks that just hatched not too far from that po-

"I like the snow." She said firmly in retaliation. She she does speak, he thought. Her voice was soft and buttery, it matched her pretty face well. He looked back at her and spoke.

"Well I'm sure you'll get used to the heat here, it's fairly bearable." She looked at him with a frown and crossed her arms. He examined her face a bit more in detail than the last time they stood this close. Her skin appeared soft and smooth, her eyes were captivating, and her lips were plump and full, painted red for their ceremony. He couldn't complain at all about this girl his father had found for him, she was stunning. Zuko had to admit, he'd never been with anyone who wasn't fire nation, so this would be a rather interesting experience.

He was unsure of what he was supposed to do next. Step 1 was to be groomed into the perfect heir, that was complete. Step 2 was to get married, also done. Step 3 was to rule as the new Fire Lord and produce an heir for the lineage to continue, but, no one really told him the process between steps 2 and 3. This he had to figure out on his own. Zuko, however, was a rather confident guy. He was aware of his effects on other women. They seemed to like his handsome face and perfectly sculptured body. So this would be just another one of those instances, right? She wouldn't be able to resist his charm, or so he thought.

Zuko gently reached for her chin with his masculine hand to turn her face towards his and leaned in for a soft kiss. His face was instantly stinging in pain as her hand swiftly came in contact with his cheek.

"Motherfuc-!" Zuko stumbled and grabbed his face before viciously looking back at her.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at him, her face flushed with pink. Zuko rubbed his cheek and stood up straight.

"What do you think I'm trying to kiss you we just got married I'm supposed t-" "You don't even know me!" She had a point there. But they just got married, it was going to happen sooner or later. There was no turning back. He grunted and walked over to their bathroom to examine his pulsating face in the mirror. A nice big red mark stained his face and he frowned.

"Great I'm gonna look like a fool going out there like this." He mumbled to himself. He ran the water and splashed his face with cold water to try and reduce the redness.

"A-are you ok?" He heard her voice behind him suddenly and he jumped.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He looked back into the mirror to see the red mark still there and sighed, grabbing a towel and patting his face dry. "I'm sorry I came onto you like that." She just nodded in response and grabbed her arm sheepishly.

"Listen…" She spoke. "If we have to do this can we just, take our time?" He looked down at her with a small tinge of guilt. He didn't know her story or how she got wrapped up in all this. Hell, he didn't even know her name, but he guessed he should at least consider her feelings. He was just used to the idea of his personal emotions and ideas being overshadowed by his title. Being royalty came with a price, but he assumed not everyone would understand that.

"Yes. Of course." He heard her plea, but was too nervous to bring up consummating their marriage later.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Suddenly without the faucet turning on, a small stream of water flowed through the tap and engulfed her hand. Zuko's eyes trailed her hand as she brought it up to his face. He flinched in fear of another slap but felt her soft hand gently touch his cheek instead. The glow from the water felt cool against his skin and he looked into her concentrating eyes. As soon as it started, it was over. He didn't feel the burning sensation in his face anymore and glanced over at the mirror to inspect it. The red mark was gone and his fingers trailed his face. He'd never met a water bender in person before her, but he'd heard tales that they had this ability to heal. He'd never been so impressed.

"What's your name?" He asked, turning his attention back to her.

"Katara."

* * *

Like, comment, and subscribe kids ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We should get going." Zuko said to his new bride, walking towards their door.

"W-wait." She unexpectedly grabbed his wrist before he could leave their large room. "Is there anything I should know about what's going to happen?" For the first time he could see the worry in her eyes. She'd kept up a pretty hard exterior so far, he had to commend her for that.

"It'll be fine. It's just a formal meet and greet with the nation's highest officials." She gave him worried look. Perhaps everything wouldn't be 'fine'. He smirked.

"Just follow my lead." She let go of his wrist and dropped her hand. He thought for just a moment that maybe he should hold her hand but a quick reminder of that blow to the face made him change his mind. The two exited their quarters to meet two guards that were to escort them to the great room. Katara walked alongside her new husband down the large hallway. She couldn't help but to observe the exquisite decor in the palace. It was a palace after all, why should she expect any less. She could hear the loud chatter behind two grand red doors as they approached closer. The guards stood before them and grabbed the handles, awaiting Zuko's command. He stuck his arm out, signaling her to take it. She looked up and hesitantly slipped her hand under his arm.

Zuko nodded at the guards and they opened the doors to a large dark room, adorned with golden chandeliers and tapestries against the walls. The long red rug under their feet led to the throne where their Fire Lord sat, next to it, two cushions for the new bride and groom. The room grew uncomfortably silent, as the guests all bowed in unison. Katara was definitely not used to this lifestyle, let alone how many people stood before her. Her entire village alone didn't have this many people. The crowd stood and parted the middle of the room for the couple to make their way to their seats. Just as Zuko instructed, Katara followed his lead to the throne. As they approached the Fire Lord himself, Zuko suddenly released her arm and kneeled on the floor, bowing to his father. Katara was quick to follow to save herself from embarrassment. She never would have thought in a million years that she would be bowing in from of the most evil and corrupt man in the world, let alone marrying his son. She closed her eyes tightly as she faced the floor, reminding herself why she was here in the first place.

"Congratulations to he newest couple in fire nation royalty. May your future reign be long and may you produce bountiful heirs for the throne." The crowd started a hesitant clap at his comment. The idea of a water tribe king in the future was never one they'd expected but they would follow their Lord and any plans he had for their nation. Zuko rose and slightly nudged Katara to signal her as well. As Katara got up the Fire Lord met her gaze and she watched as his golden eyes flickered down to her stomach. Suddenly she felt sick.

"Thank you father." Zuko stood and helped Katara to her feet. He knew she was more than capable but to an audience, being a gentleman to a lady gave him points. The couple walked to their cushions and sat, overlooking the crowd that begin to mingle once again. Suddenly a line formed in front of them with eager citizens ready to meet the new princess.

An older couple was first to approach them. The woman wore a traditional red fire nation robe with her wrinkles painted in far too much makeup. Her husband wore a rather extravagant headpiece to signify his importance and riches no doubt. The two bowed politely as Zuko began to speak.

"Katara this is Xiu and Zan of the Yang family. They've been trusty advisors and close friends of my family for generations." Katara was quite unsure what Zuko wanted her to do. This was not her custom or way of life at all. She knew nothing of royalty and proper manners that came with that. To her this was all a joke, but she bit her lip and urged herself to play along. She smiled back at the old mans uncomfortably long grin towards her, trying to be polite.

"The fire nation is a strong and noble country princess. I hope your time here can teach you a thing or two about manners." The old woman said confidently. She smiled and turned to Zuko. "Oh Prince Zuko you've always been a fine wise boy, I'm sure you'll teach her about our ways in no time. We wish you good fortune and a long reign!" The old couple bowed once more before slowly making their exit. Katara felt her eye twitch as she smiled through her teeth. Was every person in the fire nation going to be that brazen?

Sure enough, she found out that was the case indeed.

With every family came a wish of good luck and words of wisdom for the couple. Words she could do without in her opinion. She realized part of this deal meant she would be an outsider in the most ruthless country in the world but she didn't expect it to be this bad. She assumed these people hadn't seen a darker skinned girl in their lives, and she was probably right. The information she gathered from these people were that they were ignorant, conceded, and quite ballsy. To them, water tribe people were just savages. All the while, Zuko just smiled and thanked the people for their rude comments and snooty attitudes. She supposed he was used to it.

Another couple by the name of Xian were a pasty, lean, very tall couple. Their daughter looked just like them, stuck up and arrogant. She had a feeling this would be an unpleasant conversion.

"Where did you find this one Prince Zuko? She is a rare one indeed." Zuko just smiled and chuckled.

"She was chosen by my father." "Huh. You know I tried to convince him to marry you with my precious girl but it seems he has some other plans in mind." The woman eyed Katara up and down.

"I'm sure my father is thankful for your offer but I advise you, we should trust out Lord's decisions. He knows whats best for our country after all." Zuko flashed her another diplomat smile. Katara had to admit, he was good at his job. The woman just nodded and the family bowed before walking away. The next man that came up made Zuko stiffen, and Katara noticed his sudden change in demeanor.

"Prince Zuko! It is an honor to see you again." The man bowed as his family came up behind him and followed his lead. Zuko eyed the tall girl standing behind him.

"Ukano. It's been too long. Ah and Michi, congratulations on the new baby." The woman stood as she held her small child.

"Oh thank you Prince Zuko! This is little TomTom." The woman waved her finger in front of the toddler in her arms to make him laugh. He did and grabbed her finger to suck on it. "Mai? Aren't you going to say hello? Pay your respects." The gloomy eyed girl hiding behind them reluctantly stepped by her mothers side and made eye contact with Zuko, saying hello quietly. Katara watched the awkward exchange unfold and she peeked over at Zuko's expression. He was just as cold in return.

"Good to see you again." Zuko said coldly. Ukano started to speak and offer his congratulations to end the awkward tension and Katara noticed Mai flash her a wicked glare. She had no idea who these people were or what the drama behind this confrontation was but she offered a small smile to the girl anyway. Mai rolled her eyes and looked away. After they spoke the family left and Katara tried to ask Zuko what happened but they got caught in another conversation.

The whole day went by with names Katara wasn't going to remember and a stomach low on food. She was only a princess for a few hours and she knew she wasn't cut out for it. There was a lot of bowing, a lot of alcohol, and a lot of toasts. With every glass of red wine and shot of fire whiskey, Katara felt more and more dizzy. She didn't dislike alcohol at all, in fact, her and her brother would drink it all the time before hunting trips to keep them warm and get a little tipsy before a kill. Drinking on an empty stomach, however, was a different story. She tried to keep her composer and keep the night going.

Several hours went by before the end seemed to come near. The dizzy princess was able to sneak a few snacks every now and again when she spotted a servant with a tray of hors d'oeuvres. She followed Zuko around, shook a few hands, and learned a few more things about the fire nation. For instances, they loved spicy food. After her last small plate, her mouth was on fire. She wanted to bend some water from the air so bad but thought it might draw too much attention. Looking around for a glass of something that wasn't wine, she felt Zuko's hand on hers. She looked over at him and noticed the crowd of people opened a space in the middle of the floor for them. A band she hadn't even noticed started to play and Zuko smiled a toothy grin.

"Take my hand, everyone is watching." Zuko said quietly through his teeth. She groaned to herself at the thought of dancing right now. Her stomach was in knots for a few reasons. She wasn't exactly much of a dancer either. She hesitantly took her husbands extended hand and he grabbed her waist with his free hand, guiding her along to the dance floor.

"Just follow me." She took a deep breathe and mentally prepared herself so she wouldn't throw up after being turned around in circles. Zuko stood in front of her and pulled her close. Her breathe hitched and he apologized. She still didn't know him at all and was very uncomfortable being in this situation, but it was all for show. The music started and he slowly took a step back. Her eyes looked down, trying to follow his movements. The last thing she wanted was to step on the Prince's foot in front of all his people. The two awkwardly shuffled across the dance floor for just a little while, before she noticeably started to stumble. She was drunk, she knew it and now so did everyone else. The spinning got to her and she stumbled backwards, but Zuko caught her back and dipped her, making it look intentional. The two stood and Zuko tried to hold her still so she could catch her balance. The music stopped as the Fire Lord raised his hand.

"That's enough. Let's let the newlyweds get on with their wedding night. Congratulations to the Fire Nation's newest princess!" The Fire Lord raised his glass and everyone followed suit. They cheered and clapped for them as Zuko smiled and led his bride out of the great room. After the doors shut behind them Katara let herself stumble. She'd been trying to keep her cool in front of everyone and she finally couldn't hold it anymore.

"Whoa whoa you're ok." Zuko held onto her and helped her back to their room. "You're quite the dance partner. And you seem to hold your alcohol fairly well." Zuko joked. She wanted so badly to punch him and tell him off but her energy was gone. As soon as they reached their room Katara ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Zuko rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and approached their closet, taking off his formal robes and armor. It had been a long day and he was so ready to take these uncomfortable things off. He stripped down to his pants and rummaged through a drawer of her new fire nation garbs. Pulling out a night gown specifically left for their wedding night, he groaned. There's no way she was going to agree to this.

Katara lay on the cold tile in the bathroom, wanting to be alone and fight off this dizziness. She'd been bottling up her emotions about all this for a long time. She deserved to be alone and just think for a minute but a loud knock at the door reminded her she was never going to have a private moment again.

"What…" She groaned. "Uh. I have your clothes here if you want to bathe and change." Zuko waited a moment before the door slowly creaked open and she took the garment from his hands before shutting the door again. Katara tossed the garment on the counter and rubbed her temples before starting the bath. It seemed like this headache was never going to end. Maybe he was right, a bath would do her some good. It didn't take long for the water benders tub to fill, so she stripped out of her wedding dress and jumped into the tub. As she soaked into the bubbles, she fiddled with the pins in her hair so she could wash it.

Zuko sat at the edge of the bed and twiddled his thumbs. He didn't know what to do. He knew exactly what his father would say right now; you have a responsibility to this throne and our lineage, you must produce an heir. He agreed, to an extent. He wanted to perform his princely duties but he told this girl he wouldn't rush her into things. He felt conflicted. Rubbing the silky sheets beneath him, Zuko sighed and made his decision.

"What the hell is this?!" Zuko's head flew up to look at the bathroom door. He couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of her seeing what kind of nightgown they'd left for her. Katara wanted to raise hell and fight back but her head was still pounding and her vision was getting worse. The alcohol had made her so vulnerable she complied and put on the revealing night gown. She made sure to blow out the candles in the bathroom so Zuko could see less of her. She opened the door and Zuko looked up from the bed. His cheeks got red all over again and his eyes couldn't help but widen and stare at his wife. This was really the first time he'd seen her without her formal wedding garb and makeup on. He could see everything, the shape of her body, her hips and her breast. Her hair and how long and wavy it was. The imperfections and beauty of her face behind all that paint. She was gorgeous. He felt a slit twinge in his pants and he quickly shut his legs.

Katara frowned and quickly walked around him onto the other side of the king sized bed, hiding beneath the covers and facing away from him. Zuko turned to look at her and opened his mouth to say something.

"Just stay on your side tonight. I don't have the energy to argue." His jaw clenched and he slowly crawled up on the bed.

"Uh, but we have to…" His voice trailed off. He couldn't help but be a boy in that moment. The silk sheets hugged and outlined her curves perfectly. It made him want to touch her so badly. He bit his lip and contemplated before Katara turned over to bark another order at him. Her neck and the top of her breast were exposed and so inviting. Zuko felt like he was going to drool like a wild Komodo Rhino. Their cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and his mind was getting dirtier and dirtier. Zuko crawled closer to her and she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"W-we have to uh, consumm-"

"Stop." Katara said softly. Zuko shook his head and realized his hand was on her bare shoulder. A million thoughts went through his mind before he removed his hand and quickly got out of bed.

"I'm sorry." He swiftly went into the bathroom and closed the door shut. Zuko ran the bath water and splashed the cold water in his face. He was flushed and now needed to take care of a few things. Normally he would feel embarrassed, but he was too drunk and tired to care about what he was doing alone in their bathroom.

Katara covered her mouth to stifle her sobs as her new husband was in the bathroom. She sat up and wept in silence. She wanted to go home so bad, but she loved her people too much to let them down. If she was going to do this she'd have to get stronger and not let these fire nation people take advantage of her. She had to.

After a little while, Zuko sighed before exiting the bathroom. He'd given her a few minutes to fall asleep before he returned to bed and he stayed on his side, like she asked. He wasn't sure why this was so different than his other encounters with women. They'd be throwing themselves at him by now. No one had ever refused him before. She was so different, in many ways than just this. He barely knew her but he knew she'd be hard to figure out. Zuko turned his head over to look at her. He felt guilty for scaring her and made sure to never do it again. This was new for both of them, he'd just have to keep reminding himself. Zuko tuned back over and sleep soon consumed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Early the next morning as the sun began to rose, Zuko felt the heat of the sun and opened his eyes. His head was beating from the night before, but nothing a little meditation and fire bending practice couldn't fix. He swung his arm over his eyes and yawned, scratching his belly. He suddenly remembered the event that took place between him and the woman in his bed. He shot up and looked over at the sleeping girl. She was in the same spot she was in the night before, her hair sprawled over the pillow, sound asleep. He looked at her and gulped, feeling dishonorable for how he made her felt. It was obvious this wasn't an easy transition and he was sure it would be hard to gain her trust after what he pulled. He shook his head of the bad thoughts and got up to change into his sparing robes. Tying his sash snuggly against his body, he quietly left the room and walked down the long corridors to his favorite meditation spot. Bending was something he really looked forward to every morning. He took it very seriously, and if there's one thing his Uncle taught him, it was how to be in touch with his inner chi; that's what gave him so much power behind his abilities.

Pushing open the doors to the gardens behind the palace, Zuko started to stretch his shoulders, then swung his arms around a few times before stretching his wrists. As he slowly rotated his head in circles, he approached a large rock at the center of the garden. Carefully climbing up on top of the smoothed out stone, he sat and crossed his legs, inhaling deeply before closing his eyes and releasing the built up stress in his body. This was his favorite part of the day, being alone, in total solitude and meditating. It was best to clear his mind before firebending practice, it's when he was at his best. But somehow, it was quite hard to concentrate, seeing as there was a woman in his bedroom that he'd just married.

Zuko shook his head to remove the thought and breathed in again. He sat in silence for a several minutes, waiting for his sparing partners to arrive. Not too long after, he heard the palace doors creak open and the sound of hardy laughter erupt in the gardens.

"Oh look who it is, the groom." One of them taunted. Zuko couldn't help but smile and open one eye as he watched the boys approach him. His sparing partners, Sho and Zaou, were close to his age. They'd started off as just sons of a few rich families that were forced to visit the palace for a number of reasons they never understood as kids. After meeting the Fire Prince once, they instantly clicked. It was nice to actually have people he could sort of relate to in a palace filled with old officials and stuck up noblemen. The two boys walked up with towels on their shoulders, ready to have a good sweat.

"Congrats Fire Prince. So how's the married life?" Zaou asked as he kicked his foot back and grabbed it, stretching out his leg. Zuko shoved the thoughts of that happened last night into the back of his mind and chuckled.

"I wouldn't know I'm out here with you two." Zuko hoped down from the rock he was sitting on and took off his robe, tossing it to the ground and stretching his legs out.

"Yeah how does it feel to be married to a hot piece of ass like that?" Sho joked. Zaou laughed at his immature friends comment and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Can we just start so I can get on with my day." Zuko said backing up into position. He enjoyed having the few friends he did have but he also kept his duties as Prince to the throne as top priority.

"Oh sorry Zaou we better hurry this up so he can get back to round two." Sho winked at Zuko and laughed when a fire ball was shot at him, thus starting their match.

—0–0–0–0–0—

Katara groaned and turned over. He body was sore from sleeping in one position all night. She brought her knees up to her chest and snuggled into her pillow. It only took a moment for her to remember where she was. Her eyes sprung open but she didn't see Zuko in bed next to her. She sighed a huff of relief and sat up, looking around the room to see if the coast was clear. Slipping out of bed, Katara walked into the bathroom and closet looking for Zuko.

"Good." She sighed. She lifted her messy hair and wrapped it into a bun on the top of her head. Normally she preferred it to be down, it kept her snug and warm in the winter. But this god awfully hot country wouldn't know the first thing about snow. Her locks were starting to make her sweat. Katara walked into the closet to see what other fire nation clothing they'd left for her. The closet walls were tall and there were robes for every and any occasion. She didn't know where to begin. She'd brought her own things but they were taken as soon as she arrived and she hadn't seen them since. Her water skins were taken as well, it felt like an extension of her was gone. Katara sighed and chose a sundress with two slits on either side, something easier to move round in.

Draping the dress over her arm, Katara made her way to the bathroom but stopped when she heard grunting and the sound of a fire blast outside. Walking over to the window, she peered out at the courtyard just beyond the gardens and saw Zuko there with two other benders. Bursts of fire went through the air as their sparing commenced. She squinted her eyes and made her way to the bathroom to change.

—0–0–0–0–0—

Zuko grunted as he backflipped out of the way of a fireball coming straight towards him. His friends were great to spar with cause they really knew what they are doing, but he was better. With a quick land and swift of his leg, he sent a fast wave of fire so they'd stumble. Zaou jumped on Sho's back to avoid the blast and Sho sent his own fire against the oncoming wave.

"Hey get off!" Sho pushed Zaou as he laughed. The boys continued to tumble on the sunny Fire Nation morning and Zuko laughed at his friends enjoying every minute of their banter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approach them. Not wanting to get out of focus, Zuko kept his concentration on his chi. Sometimes the servants liked to come watch, it was probably one of those instances. Zuko threw another fireball at Sho before he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Zuko huffed.

"Hey what's the matter? Forfeit already?" Zuko grinned. Sho and Zaou just stopped to drool over the newcomer. Zuko's eyebrows rose and he looked behind him to see his wife standing there in a tightly fitted red dress. It was a different dress than the one he saw last night, but it fit just as well. She blinked at the two sweaty men that were staring at her and made eye contact with Zuko.

"Hey." She said simply. Zuko froze and tried to catch his breath to respond.

"Uh, H-hey. You're up." He felt awkward. "Did you wanna watch or…" His voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he was going to say to her after last night. He felt he owed her a more formal apology but she'd caught him off guard. Extremely off guard, shirtless, sweaty and all.

"Yeah you can watch us kick your husbands butt." Sho winked at her. The womanizer couldn't contain himself, even in front of their new princess. Zaou elbowed him in the rib to shut him up.

"No, I wanted to spar." Katara looked Zuko dead in the eye and he gulped. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Honey, I don't think you want that." He was acting out in front of his boys now. The guys laughed at his response and crossed their arms. The level of testosterone in the air didn't phase Katara one bit. As quick as lightning, Katara bent a large stream of water and wrapped it around Zuko's leg. Before he could even react, she swept his leg right up from underneath him, causing him to fall on his face. Sho and Zaou's faces fell in awe of what just happened. Katara crossed her arms and gave him a dull expression. Zuko huffed and got up quickly, slightly embarrassed. He cleared his throat and quickly got into his fighting stance.

"Fine." Without hesitation Zuko punched a large fireball right at her face. In the moment he did it out of anger, but when the fire released from his fist he immediately regretted it. He didn't know this girl let alone if she could fight. He could've just killed his wife over something so stupid. Shock washed over his face as he watched her flawlessly spin and dodge his attack. She grazed the fireball with a swift wave of water that came down on him like a hurricane. Sho and Zaou let out a groan for their friends pain.

"Come on buddy you got this!" Zaou cheered. Zuko stood his ground as to not be knocked over this time and angrily blew steam from his nostrils. He squinted his eyes and got serious. Zuko sent a series of blasts from his fists before hitting her with a roundhouse kick. The sound of fire and water went off in the courtyard as she sent balls of water to meet his fire in mid air. She bent a pool of water beneath them and froze her feet in place before making the water beneath his slippery ice. He slipped backwards but caught himself, spinning around on his back to send a wave of fire at her feet. The blow from the fire wave broke her ice causing her to double over for the first time. Sho and Zaou cheered him on from a safe distance and Zuko smirked before jumping up and charging her. Before Katara could stand Zuko jumped on her to pin her to the ground. Her hair fell out of her bun as she squirmed to get loose.

"See I told you you wouldn't want to- OOF!" Zuko went flying in the air when a gust of rushing water shot in between them. He caught himself by blowing fire from his feet to soften his landing. Katara charged towards him this time, throwing a punch covered in water towards his face. He caught her wrist and they started hand to hand combat. Sho and Zaou couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Fuck Zuko I'm rooting for Katara now! GO KATARA KICK HIS ASS!" Sho roared and laughed as Zaou shook his friend no.

The two breathed heavily trying to stay focused and not loose their breath at the same time. Katara sent her elbow hard at his head and he blocked her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. He wrapped his arms around her to pin her close. He huffed and laughed.

"Ha! I won!" Katara suddenly slammed her head into his face and he groaned and let her go. She spun and jumped on top of him. With the water surrounding her fists, she froze his arms to the ground above his head and sat on top of him. She tried to catch her breath and gave him a smirk.

"No. I won." Zuko groaned in pain and let his head drop in defeat. Katara couldn't help but laugh and if he wasn't in so much pain he'd smile at her. He felt that cold glowing water against his face for the second time. The pain in his nose where her fat head came in contact was starting to feel a lot better.

"That's cheating. You can't try to break my nose in a spar." She chuckled as she finished up and he wiggled his nose.

"Why not? Not used to sparing rough?" Zuko looked into her eyes and smiled. He liked this fire in her. He liked it a lot. Sho and Zaou walked up to them, they couldn't help but laugh at their fire princes state.

"You know we're never gonna let you live this down right." Zaou exclaimed. Zuko rolled his eyes. Sho suddenly put on a smoldering face in front of Katara.

"Sorry we had to introduce ourselves so informally." Sho took her hand and kissed the back of it. "My name is Sho. The man you would've married if Zuko hadn't gotten in my way." Katara raised her eyebrow as Sho helped her up off of Zuko. "Here let me help you off this oaf." Sho flashed her a smile and she couldn't help but laugh. She melted the ice that was pinning Zuko down and extended her arm for him. He looked into her eyes and smiled before taking it.  
"Good match." Zuko said.

"It was payback." Katara stated and looked away from him. Sho and Zaou looked at each other and stifled their laughter.

"Zuko what did you do brother please tell me." Sho bit his lip and watched the water benders hips sway as she walked away from the boys. Zuko sighed. He really felt bad about what he'd done. "Nothing." He said and he chased after her, leaving the boys scratching their heads before catching up with Katara

"Hey." Zuko shouted out after her. Katara stopped and turned around. His face was flushed again because he didn't know entirely what he wanted to say. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the ground.

"I-I just wanted to formally apologize about last night. Fire Nation weddings are designed to get the bride and groom really drunk so they can easily…" He trailed off. He didn't want to say it out loud cause it was starting to sound awful. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I was drunk and I didn't mean you any harm." Zuko was too nervous to look her in the eye, which was a weird and uncommon feeling for him to have. No one ever made him nervous like this, well, aside from his father sometimes. He felt her presence come closer to him and he saw her hand extend towards him. He looked up at her.

"It's ok. Friends?" He blinked. He didn't think she'd ever mutter those words at him. He gulped and took her hand.

"Yeah. Friends." She shook it and let him go, walking back in the direction of their room. He watched her walk away, suddenly very intrigued of his water bending wife.

—0–0–0–0–0—

A black and red carriage adorned with golden dragons was carried up the steps of the palace that night. It was an unusually bleak and rainy night. The servants carrying the carriage tried their best not to slip, as if their very lives depended on it. After reaching the top of the steps, the servants gently placed it on the ground, allowing the woman riding inside to step out. A herd of soldiers on komodo rhinos followed not too far behind. A man in a black hood with a long white beard led the soldiers to the steps and jumped off his steed. He and the woman walked through the place doors and down the hall, not muttering a word to each other. At the end of the hall there were gold doors that led to the throne room. The guards stationed in front of them opened the door and they walked in, immediately bowing before their Fire Lord.

In front of the throne, a hot fiery blaze of flames flickered in front of the Fire Lord. He lowered them with a swift exhale his breath. The two sat up before him.

"Brother, daughter. Welcome home. Tell me, did you succeed at the task I'd given you?" "Of course father. Omashu is now colonized in the name of the fire nation. I've called it, New Ozai, I thought you'd like that." The vicious girl smirked and Ozai grinned.

"And you?" Ozai directed at the old man.

"Kyoshi island and Gaoling are under our siege my Lord. The farming and mining villages have been taken over as well." The old man said hesitantly. Ozai laughed from his gut.

"Excellent. We should be on our way back to Ba Sing Se in no time."

"If I may ask father, what's progress like on the water tribes? I've been away a terribly long time, I'd like to be kept informed." The girl asked.

"It's currently in progress my girl." Ozai smirked behind the flames before they grew larger again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katara loved the rain. For the first time since she'd been here she felt like she was home. Granted the rain at home would turn to snow before hitting the ground, but still it was better than this heat. Katara felt refreshed after her spar earlier that day with Zuko. It felt good to feel whole, being in her element and getting her frustrations out. It especially felt nice getting them out on him. After their fight she tried her best to find the kitchen and hopefully a snack but she got caught up with the servants trying to baby her. She was not one for being looked after. She could dress herself, feed herself, bath herself, but they kept insisting all day. It took awhile for her to shake them, but she found solitude in a library close by her room and stole a few scrolls to read in bed. It was a weird day to say the least. She wished she could go home and see her dad and brother one more time. Leaving them was the hardest thing she had to do. But all of this was for them.

Katara sat on the windowsill, looking out at the dark clouds, the lightning, and the rain hitting the balcony floor. She braided her hair loosely and swung her legs over and out the window, stepping onto the balcony. With her hand above her head she bent the water around herself, avoiding getting her nightgown soaked. She inhaled deeply to smell the rain and smiled. She could stay out here all night. When she heard the door close shut she turned around and covered her chest sheepishly, not knowing if it was Zuko or another servant.

"It's me." Zuko put his hands up in defense. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Katara let her guard down and stepped back into the room. Zuko blushed and looked away from her. Last time he looked at her in that gown he had to-

"Here." He walked into the closet and pulled one of his night shirts out. "You can wear this over that gown until I ask the servants to get you something more comfortable." He looked away as he handed her his shirt. She smiled at him and took it, thankful he was being considerate. She tossed the button up shirt over her head. It was big enough that she didn't need to undo a single button.

"Thanks." She said. The shirt was very oversized, the long sleeves even went over her hands. He smiled back and nodded. He had to admit she looked rather cute in his clothing. Zuko scratched the back of his neck waiting for the awkward silence to be over. Katara too wished something would happen as she played with the ends of the shirt.

"So how was your day?" "So about earlier…"

They both said at the same time. Zuko chuckled and she gestured for him to continue.

"I just wanted to say, you're a really good bender. I didn't know." Katara smirked and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I know. You don't know anything about me. Besides my name." Zuko cupped his chin and walked closer to her, leaning against the bed post.

"Well that's not true. I know your name, that you're a water bender and a water tribe girl-"

"North or south?" She tested him.

"Southern of course. A woman bending that good would never have come from with the North, with their customs and all." Katara was taken back by his knowledge and gave him a small clap.

"Ok, so you know a little world history." She said smirking at him. Zuko smiled a sly smile and shrugged, picking at the bed post.

"It comes with being a prince, I gotta know my stuff." He joke.

"But that's it. That's all you know." Zuko's face changed. She was right. They were married, and they were strangers. Now this wasn't a new concept to him, it happened all he time in his culture, and especially in his position. But she was right, he didn't know her at all but he was rather intrigued. Not everyone gets so lucky to end up with a girl like her. He sat beside her on the bed at a respectful distance.

"Let's get to know each other then." He looked deep into her bright blue eyes, trying to let her know he was being serious. She exhaled and gave in.

"Fine. How about we tell each other one new thing about ourselves every night." Zuko smiled at her rather smart suggestion.

"Deal. I'll start. I hate the cold." Zuko smiled. They both knew he was just saying that to piss her off. She rolled her eyes at him.

"And I hate spicy food." She flashed a smile back at him and got up to get under the covers. He walked behind the bed post and met her on the other side of the bed sitting on his side with plenty of space in between.

"Ok for real, let's do a better one. Do you have any siblings?" Zuko asked suddenly very intrigued about her personal life. She leaned over with her hand supporting her head and she nodded.

"Mhm, a brother." She stated. "You?" Zuko's smile vanished and suddenly she wish she hadn't asked.

"A sister, even though she doesn't act like it." Katara felt bad about bringing something up that might've been touchy subject, so she changed it.

"Well there now you know me a little better. I'm gonna go to sleep." Much to his dismay she turned over to face the window with her back facing him. The fire prince sighed and got up to change and let out the candles in the room. Ever since their sparing session earlier that day he had nothing but her on his mind. She was so different, strong, beautiful. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he didn't want to stop talking to her. He wanted to know her inside and out. After pinching the last flame, Zuko got under the sheets himself and put his hands behind his head for support. He took in a deep breathe before closing his eyes and made sure to stay on his side.

"Oh, Katara?" He whispered. She mumbled in response.

"We have a portrait to take tomorrow." She mumbled again, it was clear she was close to sleep already. He just closed his eyes and let sleep take over him as well.

—0–0–0–0–0—

The next morning the couple were sleeping soundly as the birds chipped outside their window. Usually Zuko was up with the sun but something else made him stay in bed a little longer. The firebender was close enough to be spooning her, with his arm loosely draped over her sleeping form. Zuko was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of the servant bustling into their room. The blinds were suddenly drawn, making Katara flinch in her sleep. One of the servants gasped as she noticed they were still asleep.

"M-my prince! I'm so sorry you're usually awake by this-" He put his hand up to silence her.  
"It's fine. We need to be up anyway." Zuko leaned over to wake Katara and he noticed how unbelievably close he'd gotten to her in the night. He jumped out of bed before she could turn over and see him betray her trust again.

"H-hey. Morning." He said groggily. She groaned and rubbed her eyes at the unwanted sunlight before swinging her legs out of bed. The two let the servants do their job and get them dressed in their fancy robs for their portrait that had to be taken. Zuko was really curious if she'd be able to sit though this. He never could as a kid, most times he'd get so restless they'd have to finish it without him and just paint the rest out from memory. He got in trouble with his father plenty of times over it.

Katara looked beautiful in a white robe with her hair done up in a traditional fire nation headdress. The servants cinched her waist as tight as they could with a large sash and bow as he heard her gasping for air. He laughed at her predicament but had to admit she looked amazing in every fire nation garb they threw her in. Zuko's robes were simple but just as elegant, white and gold trim with his hair also done up to hold his crown. The two followed the servants to the portrait room as the painter awaited heir arrival. The painter bowed in their presence and positioned them in their seats before starting his work. Katara blinked as the man rustled with his easel.

"We're not really gonna sit here and wait for him to paint us are we?" Katara sounded worried. There was no way she was going to sit here and smile in one spot all day. Zuko tried to hold back a laugh so he cleared his throat.

"Yes, dear," he said sarcastically. "We are." Katara looked at him in disbelief and opened her mouth to say something but the painter cleared his throat to get her attention and she faced forward again. Zuko bit his lip trying not to laugh at the impatient girl getting in trouble with the artist. Katara looked at him in the corner of her eye and pinched his arm, making him flinch and move.

"Please sire." The man pleaded. Now it was Katara's turn to hold back a laugh. Zuko looked forward and smiled. So this was all just a game for her was it? He'd show her. He put his hand on her thigh knowing shed have an outburst but to his surprise she didn't budge. Admittedly a little nervous, he dared to move his hand further up her thigh. He looked at her questionably and saw the dark frown on her face which only made him laugh out loud and get yelled at by the painter once again. He was noticeably frustrated with the two unprofessionals and his eye twitched as he tried to capture them as quickly as possibly. Zuko and Katara spent an hour silently making each other giggle and snort at their dumb antics. For someone who was supposed to have the utmost bit of poise, Zuko had to admit he was having fun for once. She made him smile and laugh and enjoy their time together, something no other girl had never done before.

"OK, your highness. Today's session is complete." The man was noticeably irritated and got up to leave before he had an outburst of his own. Zuko and Katara couldn't help but release the laughs they'd kept in their belly that whole time. The prince got up to see the painters progress and wiped a tear when he saw there was barely anything done.

"I kind of feel bad." He said between gasps. Katara chuckled.

"Yeah I bet you do." She got up from her seat and followed him to the door. Zuko smiled at her and opened it, bowing and gesturing her to exit first. She rolled her eyes and brushed her hand against his arm as she walked by. The prince couldn't help but bite his lip at the small gesture of positive contact she'd given him. It wasn't a slap or a pinch or a headbutt to the face, but a nice soft touch on his arm. Maybe he was winning her over.

His eyes trailed after her, watching the way she moved down the hall before he jogged up next to her. He looked down at her hand, thinking again about holding it again. She was his wife after all, right? And they seemed to be getting along so far. Before he could even think about taking her hand in his, she spoke.

"So what's next on your princely agenda?" Katara asked.

"Tea time." A new voice said down the hall. The couple looked up to see a jolly looking old man with a long white beard and a big belly. The big smile on his face signified that he was someone friendly and not to be afraid of. Katara looked up at Zuko's face to gage if he knew him or not, and his smile said it all. Zuko grinned and ran up to greet the man with a hug.

"Uncle Iroh! You're back!" The old man slapped his nephew on the back and laughed a hardy laugh.

"Yes my boy, and I've brought some very exquisite imported teas from the earth kingdom." The two men let go of each other and Zuko extended his hand, gesturing for Katara to come meet the old man.

"Uncle, this is Katara." She smiled and extended her hand to the old man but he pulled her into a tight hug instead. Katara wasn't expecting it but he was warm and had a very friendly aura. She didn't mind him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to attend your wedding but I'm excited to get to know you! Come, lets have lunch I'm starving!" The old man grinned and walked towards the library. Katara swiftly followed the two men to the library she'd once visited before and took a seat at the small table that was set up for lunch. There was a beautiful jade teapot and matching cups that had a red dragon painted on the side. A basket of dumplings and smoked meats were placed by the servants coming in and out of the room. Katara silently thanked them and sat across from the old man and next to Zuko. Iroh reached for the kettle and poured their glasses as Zuko began to speak.

"So how was your trip?" Iroh's jaw clenched and he took a sip from his cup to think of an appropriate answer before he spoke.

"It was a successful trip my boy." Quickly he directed his attention towards Katara. "Please Katara, tell me how you're liking it here in the fire nation! I know things are quite different here." Zuko raised his eyebrow at the subject change, but took a sip of his tea and followed along anyway. Katara felt like she was on the spot. What was she supposed to say to two fire nation men in the fire nation about their country? She hated being here, she wanted to go home.

"It's hot." Was all she could muster up. She grabbed a dumpling and popped it into her mouth to avoiding having to talk again.

"I hope my nephew is treating you well and making your stay here comfortable. Has he taken you around the city yet?" Katara and Iroh looked at Zuko for his response and he almost choked on his tea.

"Yes, I could do that. If you'd like that is." Katara nodded just to be polite. She wasn't necessarily a fan of the fire nation, didn't care to see it or be harassed by the people, but if she was going to be their new princess maybe she should at least take a tour.

"Perhaps you could show the young water bender our little secret waterfall by the mountains." Katara's ears perked and Zuko noticed her mood shift. He gave her a smile before taking another sip of his tea.

"Perhaps I can."

Zuko and his Uncle chatted over lunch while Katara sat and ate in silence. She really expected to be a prisoner here in the palace, that they'd marry her off and chain her in the dungeon. Her image of the fire nation was pure evil since she was a little girl. But this prince she'd married wasn't like that. He was a little snooty and pompous, like she supposed any spoiled prince would be, but he was kind to her and soft. The way he interacted with his Uncle was rather sweet, like he'd been a father figure to him. She was curious to learn more about their relationship, she liked seeing him like this. Suddenly the sound of Zuko's voice calling her name snapped her out of her daze.

"You ok? You've been a little quiet." Zuko said with his hand on her shoulder. It was nice, she didn't mind it. Katara nodded her head and smiled.

"Maybe you two should get going, get out of the palace for a bit." Iroh said reaching for a dumpling.

"What do you think?" Zuko asked her. With a smile, Katara stood and bowed to Iroh.

"Thank you for lunch, sir. It as a pleasure to meet you." Iroh laughed and took her hand to squeeze it. "Please my dear, I'm your Uncle too now. You two enjoy yourselves!" Zuko bowed to his Uncle as well and left the library with Katara. He took this opportunity to grab her hand and lead them back to the bedroom. She was a little caught off guard by his action, but let it happen anyway. He opened the door and rushed inside, closing it swiftly behind them.

"Is everything ok?" She asked as he leaned back against the door.

"If my Uncle's back then that means so is my sister. I just don't feel like running in to her right now." Noted, he really doesn't like his sister. Zuko walked over to the closet to change out of his fancy robes and into something more comfortable for walking around the city. Katara started to take her hair down and couldn't help but sneak a peak at her husbands chiseled chest as he undressed. She couldn't stop herself from eyeing him like a piece of meat and we caught her staring. He didn't say a word, just started flexing and being overly dramatic about the way he undressed.

"So you wanna see the waterfall my Uncle talked about?" Katara snapped out of her gaze and looked away quickly.

"Y-yeah let's see it." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The couple made sure to avoid large crowds as best they could. Zuko knew exactly where to go and how to do it, he spent plenty of time as a kid trying to escape the palace to have fun. Leaving the palace without any guards was the hardest part. The couple made sure to wear darker cloths and hoods to cover their face as they left the royal grounds. Zuko led them through a rocky path and wooded area going up the mountain.

"It's kind of slippery here, careful." He reached for her hand and she grabbed it, letting him help her up like the gentlemen he seemed to be. Katara started to hear and feel the rush of the water fall in the distance. Her eagerness quickened her step and she walked ahead of Zuko, pushing a bush to the side to reveal the secret treasure hidden in the fire nation. The water was a brilliant blue color, rushing down into a lake. The greenery was lush and those flowers Zuko had once mentioned fell from the trees into the water. Katara's eyes widened at the sight, it immediately drew her in and he next moment her feet were in the water. She let out a small laugh and ripped her dress off her body, leaving her only in her under wraps, and dove in. She swam as far down as she could before coming back up for air and running her hands through her wet hair. She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes to see Zuko staring at her. For a moment she forgot he was there.

"So I guess you like it." Zuko shouted out to her. The water bender laughed and soaked in her element. She looked up towards the water fall and hatched an idea in her head.

"Hey fire bender come here!" She called out. Zuko complied and swam over to her. Without warning, she wrapped her arm around his waist and bent the water beneath them, sending them through the air and towards the top of the waterfall. She gently placed him on a stone next to her and he gasped.

"AGNI Katara you could've warned me first." She laughed as he tried to catch the breath he just lost.

"Ever jumped in this high before?" She grinned. Zuko hesitantly looked over the fall and quickly stood up straight, trying to keep his balance.

"Um. No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Katara rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Zuko felt like he could piss his pants right about now, but there was no way he was gonna chicken out in front of her. He took a deep and breath and nodded, signaling her to go. She laughed and squeezed his hand before they ran and leapt off the stone they once stood on atop the waterfall. Katara laughed and Zuko screamed as they fell and the water below soon swallowed them up. The girl swam up to the top and brushed her locks out of her face as she laughed. Zuko came up gasping for air. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was just so cute when he got scared.

"You're crazy water bender." Zuko said as he started to calm down and feel his heart beat once again. He swam closer to her and Katara leaned back to float on top of the cool blue water. He too floated on top of the water next to her and they drifted in silence for a moment.

"Can you hear the push and pull of the water?" She asked him softly. He tried to listen hard and hear what she was talking about but ultimately he shook his head. She sat up and swam to the nearest rock, jumping on top. Suddenly Zuko was watching her bend, completely surrounded by her element.

"You should watch and learn from my technique. It could help your bending you know." He tilted his head in confusion.

"But we're complete opposites." He meant their bending but perhaps it went for their personalities and lifestyles as well.

"Exactly." She said slowly moving a stream of water around her body. It was beautiful to watch. "We do things differently, so you'll learn something brand new. Come." She gestured for him to stand by her, which he did.

"Stand like this." Katara lightly squat down to lower her level of gravity. Zuko did the same, but a little less elegant.

"Not so firm, don't be so tense." Katara placed her hand on his thigh urging him to release some tension and he complied. "Now show me how you normally use your arms." The firebender raised his arms and created a tight fist. She then stood behind him and grabbed his hand, slowly moving her soft hands over his and folding his fingers outward, keeping his thumb tucked. She put her hands on his shoulder to release his tension there too, and extended his arms a bit.

"Now, like this." Katara stood in the same form and bent a simple water whip, extending it across the lake and back to her. Zuko watched how she moved and tried the same. His stream of fire escaped his hands and created a whip that he was able to release and bring back to him. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wow. I'm never able to have that much control." Katara couldn't help but give him a sly smirk as she continued to practice.

"Thank you Katara." He gave her a warm smile and she couldn't hide her blush. "You're so different." The words just escaped his lips, he didn't mean to say them out loud, but he did. Katara hide her face so he couldn't see her smile even bigger.

"Let me show you how us firebenders do things now." Zuko joked. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around waist before jumping back into the water. The two laughed and Katara sent spray of water at his face. Zuko still had his arms wrapped around her as they stood in a shallow part of the lake.

"Katara?" Zuko called.

"Yes?" She responded. Zuko swallowed before he spoke.

"I know it's not night yet, but can I learn something new about you now?" She opened her eyes at his question and couldn't help but smile. She was fond of the idea that he was starting to care enough about her to ask.

"Only if you go first." She joked, resting her arms on his chest. He laughed and complied.

"Ok let's see." His upbeat charm faded as he began to speak. "My mother died when I was young. Killed by an Earth Kingdom army raid. I know we've only known each other for a few days but, you remind me a lot of her." Katara looked away and stepped out of his gasps before responding.

"I lost my mother too." Zuko tried to look into her eyes. "What? Katara I'm-

"To a fire nation raid." Zuko's brows furrowed at her comment. He knew his country was invading the other nations but he knew it was for good. He stood by his nation and his fathers choices because it was for the good of everyone, even if some souls fell along the way. Even so, he felt sad for her.

"I'm…sorry Katara, I didn't kno-"

"Of course you didn't. You don't know me." She said with spite in her voice as she marched towards the shore and away from him. Zuko followed her and grabbed her wrist before she could leave the water.

"I know that Katara, that's why I'm trying to. I'm trying." His voice sounded truthful as he pleaded for her to stay and give him a chance. "Just, tell me. Please." She sighed and sat on the shore, clearing a spot where he sat next to her.

"There was a raid in my village when I was a little girl. Your people were after the last waterbender in my tribe. My mother sacrificed herself for me." She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "It was me they wanted. And look where I'm at now…" Zuko stared at the vulnerable girl. He didn't know what to do or what to say but he wanted to make her feel better, console her in anyway. His heart ached for her and he was so confused. Why did this happen, for what purpose? He noted it might've been something he should figure out later, but for now, he wanted to scoop her in his arms and help her.

"Well." Zuko said finally breaking the silence. "Now I know that your names Katara, you're a water bender from the southern tribe…" He started as he looked out at the water. "You're the fiercest and stronger bender I've ever known, you're kind and fun to be around, you're beautiful," He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "And you're extremely brave." Zuko turned to look deep into her eyes. Katara eyes met his and shook, trying to hold back a few tears.

"So how did you end up here." Zuko asked. Katara let out a small laugh and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand to get rid of the tears before they fell down her face.

"I already told you one thing about me. You'll have to wait till tomorrow." He smiled and chuckled, wrapping his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. He didn't know if he was crossing boundaries again or if she'd bend him 10 feet across the lake, but he didn't care. He just wanted to make her feel better. To his surprise she returned the hug and lay her face against his chest. His heart quickened at the feel of her body so close to his and his hand found its way into her hair.

"I'm sorry about your mother Katara. No one deserves to go through that." She stayed silent and rest her hand against his chest. Slowly getting up from his chest, Katara flashed him a small smile.

"For the record you aren't anything like I imagined you'd be." Zuko smiled sheepishly.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Very good." Katara leaned forward and placed her cold wet hand against his right cheek and a soft kiss on his left. Zuko gulped as his heart and loins started to beat quicker. Katara pulled away slowly and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, but it fell back over her face. Zuko took the strand of hair between his two fingers before placing it back behind her ear and cupping her cheek. The two stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm glad you were the one I got to marry." Zuko whispered as he moved closer to the girl. Everyone in his head was telling him to stop but his body kept moving. Just as their lips were about to touch the sound of a loud splash on the other side of the lake jolted the two from their daze. They looked out to see who the intruders were and heard the sound of children's laughter. Katara grabbed her chest to still her pounding heart and peaked up at Zuko. He looked awfully upset they'd been interrupted. Katara just smiled and bent the water near the kids into a dragon, making it fly around their heads. The kids were scared at first but began to chase and swim after it. Zuko looked down at her and smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked her softly. She shrugged.

"They should know there's more to the world than just fire." Zuko's words struck a chord within him. Maybe she was right…  
Katara suddenly got up and started walking back into the woods where they came from. Zuko got up and followed close behind. He laced in fingers in with her own and she squeezed her hand shut. Zuko couldn't hide his smile, she'd accepted him and he was ecstatic.

—0–0–0–0–0—

As the couple made their way back through the palace Katara's stomach growled. She grabbed her hungry tummy and Zuko chuckled, leading them towards the kitchens. It had been a very comforting few days for the two them. Getting to know each other was going better than either of them had thought. She was as stubborn and tough as ever when he first met the water tribe girl just days ago. Now she was melting his heart, quite fast.

"We have great late night snacks in this cupboard." Zuko said as he pushed open the doors to the backroom in the kitchen. Grabbing a few sweet buns and pastries, Zuko shot a single flame under a kettle already on the stove and began to warm up some water for their tea. Katara jumped up on the counter and watched as he rumbled through the cabinets. He kept handing her different things to try until he found her the perfect snack. The kettle began to whistle and Zuko removed it, pouring them two cups. He walked up and stood between her legs that dangle off the counter and handed her the cup. She blushed and smiled taking it from his hand, her fingers brushing up against his own. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, which made her laugh.

"What are you looking at you're gonna make me spill my tea." She chuckled. He just kept smiling and sighed taking a sip of his own.

"Aw how sweet, Zuzu's falling in love with his new toy." An unusually shrill voice said from the doorway to the kitchen. Zuko's entire demeanor changed as he lifted himself away from Katara to face the newcomer.

"Oh great. You're home." Zuko said frowning at her. Katara turned her head to see who it was. A skinny petite girl not much younger than herself, leaned against the doorway with her arms and legs crossed, scowling at them with a vicious grin.

"I imagined a much warmer welcome but I'll take it." Katara's eyes flickered between the two of them, not knowing what to do. She assumed this was the sister he didn't quite get along with. She jumped down from the counter and stood behind Zuko, trying not to get involved with the sibling rivalry.

"Anyway," She looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. "Father wanted me to tell you he wants to meet with you tomorrow at the crack of dawn. And don't bring the little puppy that follows you around, she's not invited." Zuko's nostrils flared.

"She's a princess of the fire nation now Azula, so watch your tongue." The snarl in his voice shook Katara a bit. She didn't know if she was scared by it or turned on. Azula rolled her eyes and walked further into the kitchen. She stepped past them and went into the cabinets, looking for a snack herself.

"Aren't you gonna ask me how my trip was brother? It went rather well." She said as she grabbed a handful of fire flakes from a bag sitting on the shelf. She popped one by one into her mouth, awaiting her brothers answer. Zuko stood in between her and Katara, and made sure to keep his distance. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll tell you I know you're just dying to hear it. Omashu is ours now! Colonized, in the name of our great father." She smiled and poured herself a glass of tea as well. Katara's heart sunk. She knew the city of Omashu was once a great pride and joy of the earth kingdom. To think now that they'd fallen under the fire nation crushed her.

"Oh!" Azula said after taking a sip from her cup. "And so is Kyoshi Island, Gaoling, and a number of other piles of rubbish I can't remember the names." The evil princess took another sip. Katara had to grab the table before she lost her balance. When she heard Kyoshi she felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't bare to listen to another word, so she grabbed the back of Zuko's shirt to signal him.

"That's great Azula." Zuko responded. "Enjoy your snack, let father know I look forward to our meeting." And with that Zuko turned at his heel and rushed out of the kitchen with Katara ahead of him.

"Are you just gonna leave me here to clean this mess?" Azula shouted after them. She looked around the kitchen at the mess they'd made and shrugged, dropping her cup and letting it shatter before walking back to her own chambers.

Katara tried her best to control herself but she couldn't help but hyperventilate. Zuko grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"Sorry my sister is a bit of a b-

"Zuko I need to write a letter my family." Zuko's eyebrow raised in question, but he just nodded, getting them back to their room. In the corner of their bedroom there was a desk. He pulled out a few pages and the brush and ink for her to write. He lit a candle with his finger and let her write. She was silent and quick with her writing. He was sure she missed them dearly and that she had a lot to say but what was so urgent all of a sudden.

"Hey I'm sorry about my sister she just likes to antagonize people." He said try into lighten the mood in the air. He heard the sound of a tear drop hit paper and his puzzling eyes met hers. She rolled up her letter and placed it in the small tube for the messenger hawk and handed it to Zuko.

"Please, send this to the southern water tribe." Zuko nodded and took the message, cupping her cheek. "I'll be right back" He kissed her forehead and walked back out of their room.

Zuko silently made his way to the mail room where hundreds of birds were kept. He personally knew this was risky business but he didn't let Katara know that, he didn't want to worry her more. It's normal for any fire lady married into royalty to never come in contact with her family or past again. But she wasn't technically fire lady yet, so this should be an exception. Zuko chose a bird trained to fly south and gave him a fishy snack. As the bird chewed up his food, Zuko placed the message on his back and let his arm out, allowing the bird to hop on. He walked over to the big window and peaked around before sending him out.

"Southern Water Tribe." He commanded, and the bird flew through the window and into the sky. Zuko quickly made his exit to join Katara back in their room. Unknowingly to Zuko, as quickly as the bird took off, it was struck by single crack of lightning. The bird let out a small squawk and dropped to the ground. Azula couldn't help but laugh from her window a few stories above.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katara lay in bed, letting her sorrows consume her. She wept for her family, her friends, her people. Could this really all be for nothing? Her mission and sacrifice could all be nothing and she could be trapped her for the rest of her life. She just wanted everyone to be alright. Hearing the Fire Nation successfully reign their terror on the other nations was starting to make her lose hope. She tried her best to stop weeping when she heard Zuko come back through the door. She knew he'd come over to console her, and he did just that, sitting by her, wrapping his arms round her back.

"Katara, talk to me. What's going on." Katara took a deep breath in and exhaled. She remembered she had to be strong.

"My brother lives in Kyoshi." She looked up at him with red stained eyes. "He just got married too." She wrapped her arms around herself. "And she's pregnant." She smiled but it faded quickly. "The idea that, either of them are not ok just-" "Katara they're going to be fine." He rubbed her arm in comfort. "The fire nations goal isn't to kill. We're just spreading our ways of life, to help the other nations." Katara felt her stomach drop and she slowly unraveled herself from his arms. She scooted away from him and looked at him I shock.

"Zuko you…you can't really believe that can you?" Zuko frowned at her sudden change in demeanor. What was her problem?

"Of course I do, I'm next in line for this throne. I know everything there is to know about my country." He raised his voice at her, offended at her remarks. Katara shook her head in disbelief and turned away. And to think she was just starting to fall for their trap.

"Zuko. No." She got off the bed and stepped towards the window, slightly uncomfortable being too close to him now. "Maybe you don't know this because you've lived your whole life in this cushy palace and have been brainwashed by your family," He balled up his fists at her words. "But out there in the real world, people are dying. People are being killed Zuko, because of YOUR people. The fire nation just wants power and control over everyone! And they'll get rid of anyone that stands in their way! Can't you see that?" She knew she couldn't convince him, because he was right. He was being bred to continue this linage of pure evil. He was just another pawn in their game. Zuko stood and walked over to stand in front her. She stood her ground and didn't let his height intimidate her.

"Speaking ill against the crown is treason Katara, you should really watch your mouth." Katara grew impatient with him.

"You don't know what it's like out there! You didn't watch your mother die at the hand of a fire bender! You didn't have your home ripped to shreds or watch your father leave you to go fight in a war or or see all the helpless refugees seek new land to call home!" She tried her best to hold back her tears, she really didn't want to seem weak. "You don't know anything…" Her voice trailed off and he grabbed her chin, roughly pulling her face to meet hers.

"Listen here water tribe." His eyes grew cold and her heart started to break. "The fire nation has been saving savages like you for 100 years. You peasants should be down on your knees thanking us. We bring you honor, we bring you a new way of life, progression." His voice was deep and raspy. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she blinked.

"Zuko. Do you want to know the real reason why I married you?" He didn't respond, but instead, let her continue. "I'm here to protect my people." She flashed a smile that soon faded. "Your father and my father had a deal that if he gave you my hand, your father would spare the Northern and Southern tribes from his wrath. It wasn't just by some fluke." Zuko let her chin go and frowned.

"Why you then?" He asked her softly. Katara rubbed her chin and stepped away from him.

"I don't know, maybe he wanted a waterbender under his control for some sick purpose. Why don't you ask him tomorrow during your little meeting." She curled up into herself and leaned against the wall, emotionally drained. Zuko was a different man than she'd thought, and that hurt more than anything. Zuko's breathing quickened and he blew smoke from his nostrils to calm himself. He was confused, so so confused. He paced the room and scratched his head before taking another deep breath. He'd figure this all out in the morning, but for now he'd have to figure out what to do with his wife.

He was angry and hurt and confused, three things that taunts the bad side of him to come out. In recent years he'd been able to control his angry side; Azula being gone helped with that immensely. But this was just enough to tip him over the edge. He hadn't meant to hurt Katara or have to act in such a dark way towards her. He was gonna pay for it too, he could feel it.

"L-let's just go to bed. We can figure it all out in the morning ok?" Zuko slowly reached out for her and she flinched. His heart stung.

"Can I sleep in a different room. Please." Zuko opened his mouth to respond but just shook his head.

"N-no we can't let the public think we're not sleeping in the same room they'll think we're-"

"Please. Can I sleep in a different room." Katara asked full on crying now. It broke his heart into a million pieces, he caused this, it was all his fault and now she'd never trust him again. Zuko clenched his jaw and looked down.

"You have the room. I'll leave." He turned at his heel quickly and grabbed a robe from the closet. He opened the bedroom door and looked back to watch Katara fall to the ground. He turned and slammed it shut, unable to watch what he had caused.

Zuko walked out to the gardens and sat by the pond, a spot him and his mother would often visit to feed the newborn turtle ducks. Zuko leaned up against a tree and smacked his head hard against the trunk.

"What the fuck Zuko…" He whispered to himself. "What. The fuck." The smack resulted in a headache rather quickly and all he could think about was his water bender coming to his rescue and healing the annoying ache. He closed his eyes and imagined her beautiful blue eyes crushed and betrayed. He wanted to fix this, he wanted to fix all of it but he didn't know how. Perhaps his father could clear his head tomorrow. Zuko picked a stone by his foot and skipped it across the pond, watching the water ripple. The smooth surface reminded him of her smooth skin. He groaned.

"I'm not gonna be able to stop thinking about her." He burrowed his face in his hands and sighed.

—0–0–0–0–0—

Zuko fell asleep outside by the pond that night thinking about his mother and his sweet water bender. Just before the sun started to rise, the fire prince rolled over onto a stone that poked him uncomfortably in the side, jostling him awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around to see where he was. Almost immidialaty he jumped up, noticing the sun gettin ready to peak over the mountains in the distance. Zuko ran into the palace and up to his bedroom door where he stopped in his tracks. She was probably still in there and he certainly wasn't ready to face her, however, he couldn't be a moment late for his meeting. He opened the door ever so gently and peaked his head inside. She was nowhere to be found. Zuko raised his brow and looked around the bedroom but she was gone. He felt a slight tinge of worry within him but couldn't address it now. He got dressed appropriately and hastily made his way to the throne room.

As he approached the great golden doors he took a few deep breathes to calm his heart beat and fix his messy hair into a bun. Zuko put on a stoic, princely look on his face before entering the room. He approached the thrown and bowed, awaiting his fathers order.

"Rise my son. I'm glad you could join me this morning." Zuko did as he was told and sat up straight.

"Thank you for having me father."

"I wanted to ask you about your new wife. Is she to your liking Prince Zuko?" Zuko tried with every fiber in his being not wear his emotions about his wife out on his sleeve and answered as flat as he could.

"Yes father, you've chosen rather well. Thank you." Ozai grinned at his answer.

"So I can assume that you've consummated the marriage, correct?" Agni this was difficult. He didn't want to lie to his father, but he had a responsibly to uphold, which he didn't. He knew exactly what he was supposed to do, but he didn't do it, for her. And now he had to do this for her too.

"Yes, father."

"And is she pregnant?" Ozai sated flatly.

"I have not taken her to the herbalist yet. I'll make sure to do so at once." Ozai paused and simply flashed him a smile.

"Good. Be sure to notify me when we're expecting the future little heir to our throne." Ozai stated.

"I will father." Zuko bowed once again and stared at the floor. Something in his heart told him to pry further. "Permission to ask question father?"

"Yes my son?" Ozai said stroking his long black beard.

"What was your reason for choosing her, a water tribe girl? I'm just curious as to why you'd care to break the line of Fire Nation blood." Zuko awaited his answer in silence. Ozai chuckled.

"Simple my son, to join two nations in unity. I must seem like a man ahead of my time, no?" Zuko felt a bit lighter. See, Katara was wrong. He wanted to unite their nations, not destroy them. Zuko nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Thank you again, father." "Of course my son. Now, on with your day, I'm sure it'll be a busy one." As Ozai stood the flames grew larger and was stepped down from his throne approaching Zuko. Zuko stood from the ground and bowed as he approached. Ozai put a hand on his son's shoulder and flashed him an untruthful smile.

"I'm proud of you Zuko."

—0–0–0–0–0—

Katara couldn't stand to be in that room anymore after her fight with Zuko. After he left her she wept before picking herself up and walking to the library. It was the only other place she felt safe in this annoyingly large palace, no one really seemed to walk through here much. She ended up sleeping in the windowsill, with a few scrolls I her hadn't and a candle lit beside her. Waking up was rough, her back was stiff her eyes were puffy and her head was spinning, still confused at how fast Zuko seemed to change. She as completely wrong about him, she couldn't trust him at all. Now she felt more alone than ever.

Katara swug her legs over the bench she was laying on the night before and closed her eyes as the bright sun brightly shined through. She would always be a night owl kind of girl. Just as she blew out the candle that had been flickering all night, she heard the door to the library creak open and shut abruptly. Katara rapidly blinked her eyes to wake herself up and jumped down.

"Katara?" Oh well, she'd been caught. She looked up and saw a boy that she'd recognized. She squinted her eyes and before she could guess.

"Zaou, remember? Zuko's friend!" He said cheerfully. His face fell as he looked at her puffy red eyes.

"Is everything ok?" She awkwardly looked away and cleared her throat.

"Sorry you had to bump into me like this, I'll get goin-

"No no it's ok! Really, I'm just here to pick up a few things for a student I'm teaching." He cocked his head to the side and took another step closer and smiled at her. "Come on, it looks like you could use a distraction from whatever it is that's going on. Why don't you help me?" Katara looked up at the boy, wondering why he was being so nice to her. She nodded her head and he smiled, walking deeper into the library.

"Come on, this way." He led her into the back of the library where shelves and shelves of scrolls flooded the walls with knowledge. He looked through a few to make sure he was in the right spot.

"So you said you were teaching someone?" She asked him, patiently waiting for his command.

"I sure am! I coach young boys with their firebending training. Parents pay a lot for me." He winked and pointed to himself. She smiled at his cockiness.

"Why's that?" She asked, egging him on.

"Well I don't just teach them to bend." He said rummaging through a few scrolls. "I teach them their roots. Ah, here." He handed her the scroll he picked out and she took it. The outside of it was beautiful painted with a red and blue dragon.

"This scroll is about the original firebenders, Ran and Shaw. It teaches the kids about their rich history and to respect that firebending is a gift." Katara never thought about that. To her fire was just pain and destruction, but maybe there was more. Zaou kept shuffling scroll after scroll.

"Can you look for a scroll with a sun painted on the end?" He asked her politely. She was happy to oblige and checked a different set of shelves. She too had trouble finding the particular scroll, but she did spot one with a water tribe symbol on it. She made a mental note to check that out later.

"Here! Found it." Zaou pulled out the sun scroll and opened it her Katara to see.

"This is the Dancing Dragon. It's the original firebending forms modeled after Ran and Shaw themselves." Katara ran her fingers across the delicate paintings on the scroll.

"Didn't know fire could be so beautiful, huh."Zaou flashed her a kind smile. He rolled the scroll back up and handed it to her, going through a couple more doors to look for more things he needed.

"Sorry if I'm stepping over any boundaries but, I assume you and Zuko had a fight?" Katara tightened her jaw and gripped the scrolls closer to her body; she just nodded. Zaou's face softened and he spoke quietly.

"Hey I'll kick his ass if you need me to, straighten him out for ya." He joked with her just to get her to smile. It worked. "Although I've seen your moves, you're very capable of taking care of yourself." Katara's smile grew.

"I'll let you in on a secret." He sat on top of the desk that stood before him and winked at her. "Any girl who can land that guy on his ass the way you did, has his heart. You wouldn't believe how many girls we've seen throw themselves at him. Dainty, plain, diplomatic girls." She looked away, not really wanting to think about Zuko or his heart. He broke hers into pieces just last night.

"But you're so different. I can see it in his eyes, you're changing this mans life." She laughed to herself at the irony. He had no idea. He slid off the desk and took the scrolls from her hands.

"And personally, I'm glad we're gonna have a kickass fire lady from the water tribe. It's time we changed things up around here." He winked at her and held out his fist. She smiled and bumped it with her own before he made his way out of the library. Katara watched him leave before speaking up.  
"Zaou?" He turned around at the sound of her calling him.

"Thanks." She smiled sheepishly and he returned it before walking out the door and closing it softly behind him. She felt a little better after their little chat. It was a distraction and he was kind. She'd forever be thankful. Maybe she'd just found a new friend too. Katara turned back to the scrolls on the shelves and picked out the one with the water tribe symbol. She slid it out from underneath a heap of other scrolls and unraveled it onto the desk. The sound of the door opening and closer sounded off in the room and her ears perked up.

"Zaou did you forget something?" Katara called out without looking up from the scroll. There was a lot of ancient history written here about Tui and La. She wondered why a nation as conceded as this one cared about her cultures past. Before reading too far into it, Katara felt a pair of rough cold hands slid up the side of her arms and she spun around. There in the dark back section of the library, she was face to face with the Fire Lord.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katara's heartbeat sped up and her chest heaved as the man tightened his grip. She'd never been this close to the man who'd caused all the worlds doom and destruction. She wished she knew how to use a knife like her brother, she'd pierce him straight through his cold dark heart right here and now. There was no way she could bend at him, his hands could practically singe her in an instant. The girl was out of ideas and felt faint, she thought this was the end, he was goin to kill her right now.

"How are you getting along here in the fire nation my dear." Ozai said. She blinked, not really expecting it at all. She licked her lips to wet her mouth before speaking.

"I-it's fine." She wouldn't look away or let her guard down for one minute. He still held onto her tightly.

"You know" He began as his eyes trailed down her body. "You and my son are supposed to be producing an heir." His hand slowly moved to her waist and down to her hip, where his fingers slightly grazed over her ass. She was frozen solid. He leaned his face down to her ear and spoke in a deep voice.

"But if he can't do the job, I certainly will." Ozai smiled and inhaled her sent, rubbing his beard against her cheek before releasing her and walking back out the door. Katara stood there in complete shock, gripping table like her life depended on it. Tears started to form in her eyes and she slowly raised her hand to cover her mouth. Her body jerked as the sobs began to take over and she fell to her knees. What just happened? A sick feeling consumed her insides at the thought of getting taken advantage of by the Fire Lord himself. She wanted to run to Zuko and tell him, but after what happened the previous night she didn't know if she could trust him anymore. For all she knew he'd side with his father, since that's all he seemed to care about. It had really been a rough few days for the girl, and now she felt more alone than ever.

Katara took a deep breathe and wiped the tears from her face before rising up from the floor. She might've felt helpless, but that only drove her to be stronger. She wasn't going to let this nation win, she was here for a purpose. The determined water bender frowned at the exit in which the fowl Fire Lord left and ran to shut and lock the door. Quickly moving through the bookshelves, she began to pull scroll after scroll and toss them onto the desk. Katara rummaged through drawers and shelves as quickly as she could, scooping up as many books and scrolls as she could. Finally taking a seat she sorted them out.

"Military history, Mechanics, Weaponry…" She said quietly to herself as she skimmed through the papers. Katara organized herself at the desk and started to read and learn all she could about this wretched nation.

—0–0–0–0–0—

Zuko walked through the door of his room to remove the formal, yet uncomfortable, garbs he'd worn for his meeting with a bit of pep in his step. Hearing those words from his father meant everything to him, he couldn't help but smile a little. Now that he had his fathers approval it was time to truly make amends with someone else. Zuko threw on a plain black robe that slightly exposed his chest and wrapped a sash around his waist to secure it. He exited his room and shut the door behind him, seeing his friend round the corner just ahead of him.

"Zaou!" Zuko called out. The boy turned his head at the sound of his name and he cocked his eyebrow at the prince.

"Hey man, trouble in paradise huh? How'd it go?" Zuko tilted his head to the side in question as he jogged to catch up to Zaou and chuckled.

"Wait, what do you mean?" How did his personal business get around so fast, Zuko wondered.

"Katara. She's not very happy right now, I just caught her sleeping in the library. Naturally I assumed you did something wrong." Zaou chuckled at his joke and bumped his friends arm playfully. Zuko gulped. So that's were she was. The two made their way downstairs and outside of the palace where Zaou was teaching his student for the day.

"W-what did she say to you?" Zuko asked nervously. He knew what he did was wrong and was hoping she didn't totally expose him for the huge jerk he'd been. He didn't want his friend to see that side of him. Hell, Zuko wish he hadn't saw it either.

"I didn't ask any details, I could just tell you two might need to sit down and have a civil conversation, that's all." Zaou winked at his friend. "I really like this girl for you Zuko, I don't want you to fuck it up. I want you to be happy." Zaou put his hand on the princes shoulder and Zuko smiled. Getting his friends approval made him feel good. He couldn't lie to himself, he was falling for his wife and it made him happy. She was perfect but he had to go and mess things up so early in their new relationship. He had to fix things.

"Yeah you're right. We need to talk." "She's in the library." Zaou nodded back towards the palace and Zuko smiled before jogging back in to find her. His head was racing. What would he say to such a stubborn girl like her. She'd probably stay mad at him and not trust him anymore but he had to try, beg even. Zuko never thought he'd find himself begging a woman to forgive him, but that's just how much she paralyzed him. Zuko made his way back upstairs and ran up to the library doors, his heart racing. He yanked on the handle, but it was locked. He knocked politely and waited.

"Katara? I-it's me, are you in there?"

Inside Katara's heart stopped as she was stopped reading and put the scroll down. She looked around at her mess and quickly swept all the books and papers together before shoving them into a nearby shelf, she'd have to come back to later. Messily brushing her hair out of her face and patting the wrinkles from her dress, Katara made her way to the door and opened it for him. Zuko stepped in abruptly, coming face to face with the tired looking girl and his heart started to race. She looked like she'd cried herself to sleep, dark circles under her eyes and her flushed cheeks gave it away. Her hair was in the messiest bun he'd ever seen her wear and her dress was in desperate need for a cleaning. He felt bad, he knew she was like this because of him.

"H-hey." He said quietly. She just blinked and didn't say a word.

"So," He looked away uncomfortably. "I never got to tell you my one fact of the day." Katara stared at him and batted her eyes. Was he serious? Did he seriously want to play their dumb little game during a time where she wanted to wring out his neck?

Zuko rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Katara's heart quickened at the tone in his voice. He sounded genuine, which actually made her feel a little better.

"I'm, really really sorry. About last night. I was being insensitive and close minded and…" He trailed off. "I care a lot, about your feelings. So I'm sorry that I made you upset, and for raising my voice. I'll never do it again." The way he stared into her eyes made her knees weak. Her heart fluttered as she swallowed, trying to think of something to say.

The only thing she felt herself do was slightly raise herself to meet his lips in a soft kiss. His eyes widened in complete shock at her action. This was honestly the last thing he'd ever think she would do, but he sure wasn't complaining. He hesitantly cupped her cheek and closed his eyes, not wanting their first real kiss to end. She pulled back before it got too messy and looked away feeling very shy all of a sudden. Her emotions had been everywhere lately and was exhausted because of it.

Zuko's face turned red as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and lifting her gaze to meet his again. Her sleepy face and puffed red lips were beautiful to him in this moment. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her sorrows away. He wanted her to like him so badly. Hesitantly, he moved down to capture her lips again, starting off slow just incase she didn't want it, but as her lips touched his and followed his lead, he leaned in harder. The two let out a soft moan, one they'd been holding in for a little while it seemed. It was like they both wanted this, but were too proud to admit their feelings to themselves. Their vulnerability bested them in the end.

Zuko stepped in further into the library and closed the door behind him, leaning against it to keep people out. He also just liked the thought of crushing her frame up against the door. At that thought he flipped them around and pinned her against the door, his lips still capturing hers in a powerful, sloppy kiss. Her hands roughly clenched the back if his robe, trying to pull him even closer. He wrapped one arm around the small of her back and pressed her body against his, the other arm firmly against the door to hold them up. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, sending his head spinning in dirty thoughts. He suddenly wanted her tongue in other places too. Zuko moaned her name between kisses, trying to catch his breathe. He could feel the heat rising in his pants and reactively brushed up against her. She made a gasped noise and he immediately stopped and let her go.

"Fuck I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean t-" Katara took a minute to catch her breathe and process what had just happened. She felt dirty, it felt wrong, she felt like she was fraternizing with the enemy. But then she looked at this innocent sincere boy in front of her. He didn't even know he was the enemy. She could see he was trying, that he liked her and was conflicted and confused about it, and now even on his knees begging her to forgive him for brushing his boner against her. She gave herself a break and just let her heart take over rather than her brain for once.

She looked at him and locked the door behind them, not saying a word. Zuko kept apologizing until she crashed her lips against his again, pushing him back towards the desk she was once sitting at, causing him to fall back a bit. He got the gist and hopped up on the desk, grabbing her waist and pulling her on top of him. It was impossible for them to be any closer but they tried, pulling at each others clothes to rid any barrier between them. Zuko stopped and slightly pushed her back.

"K-katara are you sure you want this?" The things his father said earlier ran through his head. He lied about consummating the marriage but if he did it now he'd be in the clear right? On the other hand he wanted to do this with Katara only if she wanted to, not for the sake of obeying his father. He was conflicted, but it was hard to use any logical thinking at the moment. Katara flashed a sultry smile at him and he shuddered. She was even sexier than he previously thought.

"We're married aren't we?" She said as she crashed her lips against his once more.

—0–0–0–0–0—

Ozai took a longer than usual drag from his pipe before exhaling the smoke from his nostrils. The ruler overlooked some maps on a wall in his dark chamber, waiting for his generals to join him for a meeting that was a bit off the records. A pale hand with bright red nail slithered over his shoulder before a kiss was placed down the Fire Lords neck. Ozai didn't flitch at the kiss, but rather took another drag from his pipe.

"Your services are no longer needed." The concubine frowned before letting him go and slipping her dress back on, making her way towards the door. As she walked out, two men in armored suits came in.  
"My Lord," The two men bowed in the doorway. "You wanted to see us?" Ozai grunted in response.

"Yes, Generals. Please come join me." The men approached their ruler and awaited his next command. The Fire Lord thought for a few moments and stroked his beard before opening his mouth again.

"General Lee, tell me how many fleets you still have here in the Fire Nation."

"We have a few still stationed around the city My Lord, just for extra protection. I have another batch of men training at the moment. They'll be sent to join the Earth Kingdom fleets in no time." Ozai blinked.

"And you Chin?" Ozai asked.

"I'm getting ready to send the tanks to the Earth Kingdom as soon as they're done." Ozai smiled. His plans were going to be better than he thought.

"Well gentlemen I have a change of course for you." The two generals looked at one another confused.

"Your main focus will be the Water Tribes from now on." Ozai smiled. The generals eyes widened in shock. They'd been preparing for the latest Earth Kingdom invasion for months, this was more than upsetting to them but they couldn't object.

"Forgive me for questioning my lord but we've only prepared for an Earth Kingdom climate. We aren't prepared to fight in the tundra." Lee hesitantly spoke up. Ozai turned away from his map to face the confused Military Generals.

"I'll give you the time you need Lee, don't worry about that. Just start thinking logistics. Our tanks are more than capable to tackling the snow, change your ships course before they head out and get yourself and your men ready for the winter. You and Chin will be heading to the South Pole, an easy target." Ozai calmly walked over to a tea set that was placed on a nearby table, pouring a cup and warming it in his hands. He chuckled. "I'm feeling a little ambitious."

"They haven't been so easy in the past Fire Lord, they're opposite our-

"That's why I'm sending the both of you. They're still just a small tribe compared to the North." Ozai walked back over to the map and grabbed a brush, making two small X's in two spots near the Earth Kingdom. "This way when we invade the North, they won't have a sister tribe to blind side us. Take them out quickly and quietly, is all I ask."

"Why now, if I may ask?" Chin interjected. "We're sweeping the Earth Kingdom with victories right now. Do you really want to change our course so drastically?" Ozai smiled at the question he challenged.

"I'm glad you asked Chin." He took a swig of his tea. "Why not take out our biggest opponent while our cards are in the right place?" Chin didn't know what he meant by that but chose not to challenge his King any further for the sake of his life. Lee however chose to speak up.

"And if any water benders-" Ozai cut Lee off once again before he was able to finish.

"As far as I know their only water bender is here with us."

* * *

Hello all! I just want to say a big THANK YOU to all those who have been reading and enjoying this story so far! I really didn't expect all the love this story has gotten! So big thanks to all that have liked followed commenting or even just kept up with the story! I sincerely apologize for the late updates, I've been extremely busy and haven't quite had the time I'd like to keep writing so please bear with me! Hope you guys enjoy this one!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katara pulled away from her husbands lips to catch her breathe and compose herself. Zuko held her tightly against his body with his strong arms wrapped around her waist. The two smiled and chuckled at their current situation. Sweaty bodies, messy hair, clothes thrown to the ground. They both found themselves in a predicament they rather enjoyed. Zuko leaned in to kiss her neck softly and she bit her lip. The way he kissed her made her world stop and forget everything. She hadn't even noticed how they ended up back in their room, or how their tops were ripped off each others bodies or how she was straddled on top of the Prince of the Fire Nation's erection, ready to take her at any moment. She knew they both wanted this, but still she was hesitant. It hadn't been too long since they'd been married now, hell, or even knew each other. Everything was happening so fast. Her heart was pounding in her chest out of nerves, she wasn't sure. It was obvious enough that Zuko took notice and ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down.

"You ok?" He asked her in a deep sultry voice that drove her loins wild. She nodded and swallowed, unintentionally looking down at their position. He picked up on it.

"We don't have to if you're uncomfortable." He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled to herself, happy that he was definitely more of a gentleman than his father. Thinking about the Fire Lord touching her suddenly sent a chill down her spine, but she quickly shook the thought from her head so she could enjoy this moment.

"I did. I do." She corrected. "But…" Her voice trailed off. Zuko cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb gently across her cheekbone.

"It's ok. We're moving pretty fast. I want to do this right, when you're ready." Katara couldn't hold back her smile and leaned in to kiss him softly once more. He smiled into the kiss and held her tight before pulling away. He wasn't lying when he said he'd wait till she was ready, but he wanted to be ready too; ready to deal with his father about her being pregnant again.

Katara traced her fingers slowly along his perfectly shaped jawline. His skin was pale and perfect, his eyes a piercing golden color that melted her heart when she stared into them. She really wanted this to work out. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't starting to actually have feelings for this man who was originally just a pawn in a much bigger game she was playing. This poor clueless boy had no idea, but perhaps she could change that. Katara suddenly got up from his lap, much to Zuko's dismay, and grabbed her shirt, starting to get dressed. Zuko followed her lead.

"What are we doing now?" He asked her, throwing on his shirt.

"Let's go out into the city. Just you and me, no guards, no royal status. Just, Zuko and Katara." His heart fluttered at her suggestion. It sounded like she genuinely cared and wanted to spend time with him. That was something he really liked about her. Even with one of the most prestigious titles in the world now, but still wanted to be a normal girl.

"I'd like that a lot actually." Katara smiled at his response and threw on a robe with a hood, grabbing him one as well and taking him by the arm as she exited the bedroom. The two tried to make their way out of the palace as quiet as possible, just like their last little field trip. Zuko took her hand in his and maneuvered through the halls in a way that reminded her he was good at sneaking out. They went through a small door down a hallway this time that Katara had never been before. She assumed this was the way through the servants quarters, seeing as it was less fancy and up-kept like the rest of the palace. The door led them through the side of the building, were Zuko quickly led them into an off beaten path.

"They have servants come in and out this way as to not disrupt the flow of our important guests that come through the front." He looked embarrassed for saying it, but it was the truth. Katara gave him a look and he scratched the back of his head.

"I know I know it sounds awful." She chuckled at his embarrassment as they continued down the path. Katara took a mental note that there was such a secret path in and out of the palace. One that wasn't so heavily guarded for that matter. As the couple walked down the hill and towards the city, a nice breeze rustled through the trees and the smell of fresh air made Katara feel happy. Being cooped up in a snooty palace was starting to wear on her. She was used to the great outdoors and the snow of course. She really missed that about her home. Zuko squeezed her hand and gave her a smile.

"You look beautiful." He said to her. She felt her cheeks burn and she laughed.

"Thank you, where did that come from?" She asked, damn well knowing the answer. She just wanted to hear it. Instead he just shrugged and kissed her cheek. Not long after, they approached the city markets where people shouting over prices and deals could be heard in the distance.

"Come on this way." Zuko said leading her towards the noise. Katara stopped him and held onto his arm before he could leave.

"Wait, lets keep walking this way." Katara nodded towards the off beaten path they'd been walking down. Zuko cocked his head to the side.

"I thought you wanted to see the city?" Katara smiled and started walking the way she wanted to go, Zuko trailing behind her.

"I wanna go this way instead. Come on." Much to his confusion he just let her lead the way. He knew this way only led to a small fishing village. Not much ever happened here, they didn't even get too many shipments on this coast of the island, but if it was what she wanted… The couple kept walking until they approached the entryway of the small, quiet village. It was quaint, a few fruit shops set up to welcome visitors, small single family styled homes lines the streets, a fishing boat in the distance looked as if it was getting ready to head out for the day. That fishy smell Zuko hated was in the air and he crinkled his nose.

"Why did you want to see this place again?" Zuko asked her as he looked around the little village. Katara didn't respond but rather walked up to one of the fruit stands near the entrance. The counter was filled with a colorful array of tropical fruits for her to choose from. The old woman at the stand gave her a toothy grin and welcomed her.

"I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for, what do you recommend ma'am?" Katara asked looking over the choices.

"These star fruit have been my top sellers today!"

"I'll take two please!" Katara gave the woman a happy grin as she pulled two coins from her pocket, handing it to her. The old lady kindly cut up their fruit and served it in a leaf made bowl. Katara bowed towards the woman and kept walking deeper into the village. She popped a piece of the fruit into her mouth before stuffing one into Zuko's. He was taken aback but was compliant and chewed the fruit. Zuko looked down at his wife as she looked around to see what else this fishy village had to offer. He liked seeing this pep in her step. She seemed really happy around people, she wasn't quite like this when he first met her, which was highly understandable.

"Have you ever been here before?" Katara asked. Zuko shook his head and grabbed another slice of fruit from her bowl.

"I know of it but I don't actually recall ever visiting." Katara just nodded and continued her little adventure. The sound of a crying baby caught their attention as they watched a woman nearby exit her home with her hands full of bags and a screaming child. Katara handed Zuko the bowl of fruit and rushed over.

"Here miss let me help you with that." Katara said as she took the bags from the hands of the struggling woman. The lady was shocked at the sudden encounter but soon smiled and thanked her as she rocked her screaming child back and forth.

"Thank you so much miss, he's not been so helpful ever since his father started packing up to leave. Please, help me bring those to the boat." Katara followed the woman with her bags as she headed for the fishing docks. Zuko grabbed one of the bags out of Katara's hands so she didn't have to do all the heavy lifting. It was so kind of her to help her out, he thought.

"I take it your husband is a fisherman?" Katara asked. The woman nodded and pointed towards the docked boat.

"Oh yes, he's about to leave for a trip now I'm just helping him with his things."

"I used to go on fishing trips a lot with my father when I was younger. I love the ocean a lot because of it." Katara started small talk with the women and they talked about the sea. Zuko trailed behind them, watching the way Katara interacted with this person she didn't even know. Why was she so inclined to help this stranger? One thing was for sure, she really lit up and was more beautiful now than he previously thought. They approached the boat and a few men were carrying crates up the ramp. They headed on board and dropped the bags where the woman instructed.

"Hey there, you're a strong young man, come help me here with these crates!" An older man with a long white beard and hunch in his back hollered to Zuko. He looked over at Katara for reassurance and she smiled and gave him a light shove. Zuko smiled back at her and jogged down the ramp to help the old man. What a weird thing he found himself doing on a nice evening like this. He could be practicing his bending right now, or being fitted for some new robes, or having a nice dinner be served to him. Instead Katara dragged him out here to this fishy smelling village to help these people he didn't even know, but he was happy about it. He was seeing such an amazing side of his wife he never saw coming. Zuko looked passed the crates he was holding to stare at Katara up on the boat. She was holding the woman's child, bouncing him up and down to make him laugh and Zuko smiled. Katara looked over at him with the child in her arms and shouted.

"She inviting us to dinner!" Zuko nodded ok and chuckled.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The old man asked behind him carrying a lighter load. Zuko smiled and kept staring at her.

"No, she's my wife."

—0–0–0–0–0—

Zaou wiped the sweat from his face after a long training session with his student. It was a relatively nice day out, but that didn't help when you were working out with fire. He took a swig of cold water from his canister and started to stretch out his muscles to cool down. A firm slap on the back jolted him but there was no need to turn and see who it was. Sho took a bite of his apple as he plopped down in front of his friend and grabbed his canister, taking a swig of his own.

"Yeah sure help yourself." Zaou joked as he rolled his eyes. Sho winked and capped the canister.

"So how was your class? You ask out your students sister yet?" Sho joked with his friend. Zaou groaned in response. "Come on she's hot! How could you not try to tap that?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Zaou didn't know why he even bothered to ask that question. Sho just blinked at him.

"You're supposed to be my best friend. How could you even ask me that." Zaou chuckled and began picking up his scrolls he'd used for the day, packing everything up and heading inside while Sho followed him.

"Besides, you know I have a girlfriend already so why do you keep asking me?" Zaou said. Sho rolled his eyes.

"Again about his mystery girlfriend. I'm convinced she's not real. When are we going to meet her?" Sho said shaking Zaou's arm.

"I told you, she just doesn't live in the capital. You'll meet her one day." Sho groaned and gave up on the subject.

"You know speaking of sisters, I've still been trying to talk to Azula ever since she got back." Zaou raised his brow. They both knew damn well that girl was a tough cookie to crack. They'd all pretty much grown up around each other, and ever since they were young Sho had a thing for Azula. She laughed at even the idea of being with him but he wouldn't give up on trying to sleep with the princess of the Fire Nation.

"Don't get your hopes up." The boys screamed at the sudden voice that piped up behind them as they turned around to come face to face with the princess herself. Azula had her arms crossed, in nothing but a silky golden robe with her hair down and no makeup on. Sho couldn't help but look down at the exposed cleavage that he thought was calling his name.

"Princess," Zaou bowed towards her. "Our sincerest apologizes." Azula shrugged and walked around them, Sho's eyes following her every move.

"It's nothing I'm not already used to. This one's been lusting over me for years." She placed her pointed finger on her lip and looked up in question. "But you know what? Maybe I'll give in a little." Sho's eyes lit up and he grabbed her hand.

"Really?!" He said all too excited. Azula nodded but continued.

"Mhm. Only if you do me a favor." Now Sho was on his knees in front of her begging. Zaou slapped his forehead. He loved his friend but damn was he a dog.

"ANYTHING." Sho practically howled.

"Tell me, how has my brother and his new wife been getting along?" She smiled a sly smile that didn't seem genuine at all. Zaou didn't feel entitled to mention what he did know about the couple, so he let his clueless friend take the lead on this one.

"Oh she's hot. They toootally banged, Zuko digs her, your dad made a great choice. B-but not to say that you aren't hotter my princess." If Sho could drool right now he would be. Azula rolled her eyes at his boyish answer and she gave Zaou a look. Zaou looked away not wanting to give her any real information and rubbed the back of his neck.

"U-Um they seem ok. Zuko hasn't complained and to my knowledge they've already consummated the marriage so…looks like they're right on track." Zaou gave her an awkward toothy grin. Azula knew she wasn't getting the answers she wanted, so she played along.

"Well good, I want Zuzu to happy after all." She took her hand from Sho's grasped and dragged her finger along his jawline.

"Maybe you and me and talk more later." She gave him an evil smile and continued her way down the hall. Sho's jaw nearly hit the floor and Zaou looked away from his friend so he didn't have to witness the growth in his pants.

—0–0–0–0–0—

Ash was still falling from the sky even though it'd been weeks now since they Fire Nation invaded the small island. The men in skull like masks stationed around the perimeter mounted Komodo Rhinos, scaring off any who dared to fight back. Though the island had it's famous defense line, it was an unfair battle. Ten large vessels filled with the Fire Nation army and one crazy princess burned the village to the ground. Many were able to escape but some unlucky souls were lost in battle. Tents were scattered throughout the village while plans to build new, sturdy Fire Nation homes were in the works. The burned remains of the once tall a proud Kyoshi statue, now sat beneath a metal replica of the Fire Lord.

A hooded figure crept low behind the trees and looked out at the camps of drunken soldiers. It was the perfect time to sneak in and out. The figure ran through the trees and behind the metal statue. It stopped to look for any soldiers guarding the half burned building in the distance which it was trying to get into. The coast was clear so it moved once more, slowly maneuvering around the singed wooden boards and into the building. The figure removed its hood and looked around. He sighed at the sight but tried not to let sorrow consume him. Slowly entering the back room, he felt a strong breeze come through a gaping hole in the side of the wall. Kneeling down, he grabbed a floor board in the corner of the room and slowly wedged it open. A pile of books, a few scrolls, a blanket and a small stuffed otter penguin doll sat under the floorboards, untouched by the fires. The man reached for the doll and held it, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. He quickly wrapped everything into the blanket and threw his hood back up. Making his way out through the hole in the wall, he scurried up the mountain and out of eye sight from any Fire Nation scum that might've been lurking.

As the figure made his way further up the mountain he finally found the trail he left for himself to follow to get back to camp. The sight of a small fire in the distance confirmed he was going in the right direction. He raised his arms as he walked back into camp, as to not alarm anyone or get attacked. The small group looked up at him when his boots began to rustle the nearby leaves.

"Thank god you're back." A woman ran into him and hugged him tightly, knocking his hood off.

"I told you I would be." He kissed the top of her head and smoothed out her hair. Unfolding the bundle in his arms, he took out the stuffed toy and handed it to her. She smiled and took it, holding it close to her heart before kissing his lips.

"We can't just sit here and wait anymore." She said clutching on tighter to the toy.

"I know. We'll figure it out. I'm the idea guy after all." He smiled.

* * *

SURPRISE Here's another chapter since I've been making y'all wait so long for these updates ;) Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zuko would be lying to himself if he thought for one minute that he didn't have a big crush on his wife. After their day in the village together they found themselves in the gardens were they once spared. They joked and laughed and spent the rest of the evening truly getting to know one another. He hadn't expected this relationship to blossom and go as well as it had been, honestly. He oddly found himself thanking his father for the arranged marriage, something he wasn't extremely fond of at first. It was just his luck that he landed a girl like her. This beautiful, strong, kind hearted water tribe girl.

After their date night in the gardens, they found themselves back in their shared room as the glow from the moon shined through the window. Katara walked into the bathroom to get a bath started. She effortlessly bent the water from the tap to fill it up quicker and started to fiddle with her bun, letting her long hair drape against her back. Zuko walked in after her and stuck his hand into the tub, instantly warming it for her. He gave her a wink and she laughed. Biting her lip she started to remove her clothes and expose just her under wrappings. Zuko couldn't help but blush and clear his throat as he turned and made his way for the door.

"I'll give you some privacy." He shouted over his shoulder. A cool wet water tentacle slithered its way around his wrist and stopped him in his tracks. A very confused Zuko turned back to see Katara already in the steamy tub with her under wrappings tossed to the cold marble floor. Zuko gulped before the tentacle started to pull him back in. Another water stream shut the door, trapping the steam in the bathroom with them. Zuko obliged to her demands and walked up towards the tub, awaiting her next command. She simply bit her lip and wagged her finger in a 'come here' motion. Zuko couldn't undress quick enough, stumbling over his pants and slipping on the clothes already on the floor. Katara could barley hold back her laugh, and she let a deep hardy one out. The sore prince rubbed his aching head but smiled at the sound of her genuine laugh.

With her eyes closed and distracted, he jumped in the tub with her, splashing water out of the sides, causing more of a mess. She covered her mouth with her hand and bent the water back into the tub. The soap suds and steam made it hard to decipher what was under the water exactly, but nonetheless Zuko decided to keep his eyes up and forward, until she gave him the go ahead. It was weird how different he acted around her. He really wanted to have her utmost respect and trust for him. He wanted to be her safe place in this foreign land, he wanted to protect her. His mother would be proud of the man he'd become, all because of this girl.

Katara's flushed face made his spine tingle as she got closer and closer to him, almost hovering her body over his in the tub. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, his wet hand coming out of the tub to cup her cheek and softly return the kiss.

"I like kissing you." He said quietly between kisses. She smiled and kissed him harder before playfully splashing him with water and soap suds. And this is how the rest of their bath went. Kiss, play, repeat. Neither of them could remember if they actually cleaned themselves. Katara yawned and stretched her arms above her head, the top of her breast noticeably peaking out from the water.

"I'm getting a little tired. We had a big day huh." She said to him. Zuko nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun actually." Katara smiled at his remark. "You're an amazing girl you know that?" Zuko couldn't help but pour his feelings out to her. He was so comfortable around her, she made him feel like a new person. Katara felt a small tinge of pain in her chest. She enjoyed Zuko just as much as he seemed to enjoy her being around, but she couldn't stay here, she never planned on it. She suddenly felt awful and guilty for what was to come.

The tired couple soon retreated to bed, fully clothed and wrapped in each others arms. Zuko rubbed her arm as she curled into his chest. His cheek rest against her soft hair and he looked up at the ceiling. He could feel her breathing get slower and deeper, it was clear she'd be asleep soon. Zuko spoke before she got the chance.

"Why did you take me out to that village today?" He asked her. A moment passed before she responded.

"There's more to life than just sitting on a cushy throne your highness." Katara joked. Zuko couldn't help but let out a chuckle under his breath.

"You're better than all of this Zuko, I can see that in you. You're better than what you think your destiny is." He didn't argue back at her response. He just let her speak. Last time he challenged her opinion it ended horribly, so he let his guard down, and listened.

"I know it's hard for you to see that right now, but it's the truth." Her voice got softer and quieter as she spoke and Zuko stared into the darkness thinking about her comments. Something deep within him told him she was right, something he hadn't felt in a long long time, since his mother was killed. Katara was bringing this strange feeling back inside of him. Since a young boy he knew he'd be next in line for the throne, his father groomed him to be the perfect prince, the perfect heir. His fire bending skills were outstanding, he had a squeaky clean image, he was ready for his destiny. But was there something, more? Before Zuko could question her, Katara let out a soft snore. Zuko sighed and kissed the sleeping girls head before letting it consume him as well.

—0–0–0–0–0—

Katara was happy to spend time with Zuko, but was glad he had a family function to attend today so she could have some alone time in the library. She hid a few stacks of documents she'd found around the library so she could go back and study up on some Fire Nation secrets. It was dumb of them to keep all of this information so easily accessible, she thought, but the Fire Nation were just that prideful. Sitting at the desk in the back of the room, Katara started to read up on the nations top generals, their previous battles and tactics, and anything that could give them a leg up if an ambush were to occur. By now she knew everything about their uniforms, weaponry, ships, and flags. All this information would be useful to her brother, she thought. He was always good at coming up with a plan.

Her heart tinged at the thought of her brother. She had yet to hear back from him after sending that hawk. Sending another message to him couldn't hurt, but this time it would be on her own terms. Katara pulled out a sheet of paper from the drawer and grabbed a brush. She didn't want to be too obvious in her note, incase someone were to see this particular message she wanted to make sure their cover wouldn't be blow. She began to write:

_Dearest Brother,_

_ I miss you dearly! We have to catch up some time soon, I have so much to tell you! I am doing just fine, the weather has been very nice lately. I hear the next full moon is going to be huge! This must mean the spirits are in a good mood. I'm patiently awaiting your next visit._

_Your Sister,_  
_Kya_

Katara read over her short note before rolling it and tying a ribbon to secure it. She stuffed it into her pocket so she could send it later and put away the brush. Sighing deeply, the persistent waterbender moved onto the next set of scrolls in her stash.

—0–0–0–0–0—

Zuko sat on the white cushion at his fathers right, with his sister sitting at his left. Their deep, blood red robes signified the occasion. At one end of the long room sat the royal family, ahead of them a long stage with people crowded around either side. Two men faced away from each other on opposite ends of the stage, kneeling on the ground awaiting a command. Ozai gave a slight nod of his head and a man with a large mallet hit a gong, starting the duel. The two men stood and faced each other, beginning the Agni Kai.

Fire aggressively shot from both of their fists at one another, both dodging effortlessly. They charged each other and punched fire into the air, being careful not to be singed by the flames. Zuko sat still and paid attention to the battle, watching their form, taking notes where he could, like he did during any Agni Kai he watched in the past. These men were angrier than normal today. The two generals were always going at each others throats and they'd finally come to settle the score. General Zhao was always a big mouthed trash talker, it was only a matter of time before General Xio challenged him.

The prince looked out into the crowd were his Uncle stood, noticing how unfocused he looked. Father taught him you should always give an Agni Kai your full and undivided attention, he wondered what was on his uncles mind. He slightly peaked out of the corner of his eye at his father and sister to see them as stoic as usual. He didn't particularly care to be in this room at the moment, he was having such a wonderful few days with his wife that all he wanted to do was be around her. He already had plans for lunch, a quick stroll near the lake, maybe he'd bring her flowers. As soon as this was over he'd-

"NO PLEASE." The sound of a desperate woman screaming at the other end of the large room snapped him out of his day dreaming, and caused everyone in the room to turn their head, including Xio. He whipped his head around to see his wife begging for them to have mercy on him as the guards grabbed her to throw her out of the room. With Xio's backed turned, Zhao took the opportunity to send a forceful fire blast straight to the back of Xio's head, causing a blood curdling scream to echo throughout the hall. Zuko's eyes widened at the sudden event that took place before him. It was extremely unhonorable to hit a man while he wasn't looking during an Agni Kai, so naturally Zuko awaited for his father to rule the fight unjust. To his surprise his father clapped slowly and stood.

"General Zhao is declared the winner of todays Agni Kai. You've fought gallantly for your honor. I commend you." Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't right. That thorn in his side was starting to nag him again. There was a lot of confusion in the air from the crowd around the stage, they too knew what happened was not right, but they didn't question their ruler. The crowd slowly clapped for Zhao on his 'victory' as Zuko stood in awe. —0–0–0–0–0—

Katara silently closed the large doors behind her as she tried to make her way to the secret little exit her and Zuko had used to escape unnoticed not too long ago. She kept her head down and her movements slow so she didn't look suspicious. The last thing the water bender needed right now was to be caught with the secret letter she'd written to her brother. As she got closer a few service maids rounded the corner with hand made gowns in their arms.

"My lady! We were just on our way to see you!" One of them called out to her. Katara bit her tongue and grunted.

"U-um sorry ladies maybe another ti-"

"But my lady we have to do a fitting for your newest robes." The other exclaimed. Katara didn't want to seem suspicious but she didn't have time too fiddle around with another fancy dress. Clenching her jaw, she reluctantly nodded and the service maids smiled. Walking ahead of her the ladies chattered softly to one another as they made their way down the hall. Katara stayed a few steps back, stepping quietly so they wouldn't hear her sneak off. Just as they head up the stairs toward her room, Katara spun the opposite way and slid behind a column and down a dark hallway. Her pace quickened before the girls noticed she'd disappeared. Heading down a dark set of stairs, Katara made her way to the back corridors of the palace where the messenger birds were kept.

Even though her heart was racing she knew she had to get in contact with her brother. She couldn't bare to be apart form her family any longer. Being as quiet as she could, Katara approached one of the birds on its perch and softly rubbed its feathers. The birds chirped and she hushed it softly. Pulling out her letter, she rolled it up and placed it in the sack attached to the birds back. Looking around, she picked up the bird and tucked it under her arm, scurrying out the door and down a path away from a castle.

'I have to get this message out' She thought to herself. She wanted to get as far away from the palace as possible before letting the bird go. After ducking through a few trees into an open clearing, Katara let the bird and her message leave the Fire Nation island. She looked around before scurrying back up towards the palace.

—0–0–0–0–0—

Zuko walked back to his quarters in silence, registering what had happened during the Agni Kai. He thought a lot about his father's reaction, the sound of that woman screaming for her husband to be spared, the scream… Zuko shook his head. It felt wrong, but this was his country, his people, his throne. He was sure his father, a great leader, would teach him well. Thinking about Xio's wife drew his mind to his own wife. What if he'd been the one on that platform, being burned and left with an unimaginably horrid scar. Thinking about Katara screaming for him to be spared broke his heart. He started to sympathize with Xio a little more. She really had a way of effecting his emotions. Who would have thought, that this arranged marriage would've turned out so amazing in the end. Zuko couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. All he wanted was to be back in the room with her.

Making his way to their quarters, he stopped by the gardens to clear his head. It was a warm, sunny day out; the perfect temperature. The prince rolled his head back and rubbed his neck, stepping out into the grass. He took off his robes and tossed them on the ground as he walked to his favorite spot. After taking a deep inhale, Zuko blew out a puff of smoke from his mouth and sat up on his favorite rock. Meditating always helped clear his mind. He smelled the scent of the cool pond nearby, listened closely to the sound of birds chirping in the trees, could feel the taste of Katara's lips on his tongue…

Zuko opened his eyes at the sudden thought and saw a figure rushing through the gate just beyond the pond. Katara looked around and stopped in her tracks when she locked eyes with her husband. Zuko could feel his face heat up but he ignored it and smiled, waving at her shyly. Katara swallowed hard and returned the smile, walking over to sit by him.

"Good Morning Prince Zuko." Katara said sweetly as she approached the shirtless man on the rock. Zuko smiled and cupped her cheek.

"Good Morning Princess." He leaned down to kiss her softly, thinking about that taste again. Katara cupped her hand over his that lay on her cheek, squeezing her eyes shut. The idea that this tiny bit of bliss she'd found behind enemy lines could be over soon broke her heart in two. Zuko lingered over her soft lips and left soft kisses all over her face. Katara giggled and stepped closer so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Zuko leapt off his rock and ran his hands through her hair, grabbing her and smashing her lips against his. Katara squeaked but returned the fiery kiss. She felt so guilty but wanted to enjoy every minute of this.

Zuko pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Caressing her cheek, he thought about his future. His throne with this remarkable woman by his side. He didn't care that it was arranged, or the reasons behind it. He'd fallen deep, and fast.

"I love you Katara." The waterbender's face was as red as her dress. Her heart sank. She felt so strongly of the Fire Prince and he just admitted he loved her. This wasn't supposed to be part of the plan, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel the same. Overwhelmed with emotion, she couldn't help but tear up. Zuko's face went blank and felt numb. He blinked before speaking again.

"I-i'm sorry I-" Katara raised her finger to his lips to stop his nonsense. He wiped her tears and looked deeply into her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him again softly. Zuko smiled and grabbed her hand, walking over to pond. They sat down in the grass and he reached over to a patch of fire lily's, gently plucking one and placing it behind her ear. Katara leaned against his chest and intertwined her fingers with his. The couple sat in silence as the wind rustled the leaves in the trees and rippled the water in the pond. Katara raised her hand and played with the water, creating a small stream and circling it around her hand.

"I love watching you in your element." Zuko said with a husky voice. Katara chuckled and sent the stream around his head. His eyes followed the movement, watching as this steam of water encircled them both. The circle got tighter and forced him closer to her. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not interrupting a sweet moment, am I?" The water instantly dropped to the grass and they both peered over to the doorway to the palace to meet the eyes of the Fire Lord.

* * *

Happy New Year to all! So sorry about the hiatus, the end of 2019 was no joke but we're back! Happy people are still interested in this story, thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the chapter!


End file.
